Just Friends With Benefits
by ShieldPrincess
Summary: Can Pulling A Third Person Into A Friend's With Benefits Relationshhip Tear Apart A Close Friendship? And What Happens If Feelings Start Getting Involved? [Ft. The Shield/WWE]. Sexual Content and Some Language! You've been warned.
1. Chapter One

**I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own anything or anyone involving in the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). This is all FICTION, sadly. The only people I own is my own characters that are made-up. This story has _Sexual Content and Strong Language_! You've been warned.**

* * *

Combing her slender fingers thru her messy medium length auburn hair and letting a heavy sigh escape past her full lips that were painted with shiny baby doll pink lip gloss, twenty-four year-old Haylie Ann Davis walked thru the halls of the World Wrestling Entertainment arena looking for her best friend, Colby Lopez, who is known in the WWE as Seth Rollins, and formally known as Tyler Black.

Haylie and Colby have known one another since Middle School back in their hometown of Davenport, Iowa, where he stood up for her when she was getting talked down to by her then boyfriend, and since that day they've been almost inseparable. Getting one another through break-ups during the school years, sticking up for each other, keeping secrets between just the two of them, and always being there whenever the other needed it, they've been thru so much, but have always stuck together.

Haylie didn't have a great childhood growing up, or a home life for that matter. She was raped at the young age of nine by one of her father's drugged up friends, and when she tried telling her parents what happened all she got was a good smack across the face from her father while her mother stood there shaking her head in disappointment. With all the abuse she got at home, she kept to herself at school so she couldn't be hurt worse by anyone else, or have to lie to anybody about the new bruises she suddenly came to school with.

None of that stopped Colby from tearing her walls down and becoming a friend she could trust and count on. The one she could talk to about anything and everything, and have him believe the things her parents never believed. All they had together was trust, honesty, and communication. And at getting sick and tired of her having a new bruise whenever he saw her, he's the one that taught her how to fight and stand up for herself by showing her some stuff he picked up as he trained.

By the middle of High School, Haylie knew how to stand her ground at home, but it earned her much worse than what she usually got. She sucked it up the best she could until she turned eighteen and moved with Colby where he got his own apartment for them with the money he saved up over the last few years. Their friendship got stronger from there.

Just as she went to walk around another corner, familiar strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and her feet left the floor as she was picked up and suddenly spun around. Laughter echoed thru the hallway as she was spun around, closing her hazel eyes shut tightly so she wouldn't get dizzy. And then finally the spinning stopped and her feet finally touched the floor, chuckling coming from behind her.

"That was one hell of a match you and Celeste put on out there. You two weren't going easy on each other," Colby Lopez said, hugging her while he still stood behind her and kissed her left cheek.

Chuckling as his beard tickled her cheek, Haylie turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug, the smell of his cologne and cigarette smoke filling her nostrils, but she didn't mind. His cologne always made her feel calm for some reason, and the cigarette smoke is something she's grown use to over the years.

"What did you expect us to do out there? Have a simple cat fight?" Haylie asked while pulling out of the hug and raising her eyebrows at him in question.

"I'd buy a ticket to see two hot women have a cat fight. I can imagine it now," Colby crossed his arms over his chest and grinned to himself as he acted as if he was really visualizing the two women together.

"You sick man. How am I even your friend in the first place?" Haylie slapped her hand against his chest and playfully glared at him, trying her hardest not to smile.

"Because you love me from the bottom of your heart," Colby said with a wink, standing beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they began walking down the hall. "And I'd be lost without you," Colby admitted while a chuckle slipped past his chapped lips.

"Yes. That last part is definitely true," Haylie said with a smirk written on her face, her slender right arm wrapping around his waist and hooking her thumb slightly thru one of his belt loops.

"But the first part isn't?"

With a straight face, she looked up at him and shook her head, but the corners of her lips slightly turned upwards when she seen his pout, and her dimples were barely visible.

"Ha. And till this day you still can't lie to me," Colby brought his free hand up and ruffled her hair which made her slap his hand away roughly and growl. "And still as feisty as I remember."

As they continued down the halls, they ignored some stares they got and the whispers as they walked by. Already knowing what all the whispers were about, they snickered together and shook their heads. Some people in the company believed the two of them were a couple who was deeply in love with on another. Others thought they had to be related somehow with how close they were. But they wasn't neither of those. They were simply just best friends. With benefits. No strings attached.

Having her heart broken time and time again in the past, she built a wall up and hasn't let a man in since her last bad breakup four years ago where she found her former boyfriend fooling around out in the parking lot with an unknown female, and admitting to Haylie that since she has yet to sleep with him, he gets it from other females who know how to make him happy.

And two months ago is when Haylie and Colby started their friends with benefits. Colby's then girlfriend broke up with him saying she couldn't keep acting like she loved him, and he was so hurt that all he wanted was for somebody to take the pain away. Going to Haylie and throwing it out there, they made a deal that things wouldn't change their friendship, and they would be no strings attached, or no feelings. With it being two months now, they're still as close as they've ever been.

Just as the two got to the locker room he shared with two other guys he was in a stable with, Haylie stretched out on the black leather couch as Colby got ready. The group he was in were scheduled go out and attack somebody tonight, but Haylie had no clue who it was because she likes to be surprised in the end.

Three loud knocks rattled against the door before it opened, and Celeste stuck her head thru the crack with a grin on her face as she asked, "You okay girl? I didn't mean to kick your ribs as hard as I did," while stepping into the room.

"We did say we weren't going to hold back, didn't we? I'm fine," Haylie said with a smile, looking at her forearm that already had a yellowish-bruise forming. "I put my arm over my ribs so all I got was a slight bruise on my forearm. I've had much worse in my life," admitted Haylie, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing.

The only people who knew about Haylie's past were Colby, Celeste Bonin, April Mendez, Jon Good, and Joe Anoa'i. Those were her only true friend's in the business that she was close to, and knew she could trust them with anything she shared with them.

"You gave me a good bruise with that quick kick you threw my way," Celeste admitted as she pulled her pant leg up to her knee and showed off the big yellowish-bruise on her calf she got during their match.

"You women are dangerous in the ring, and out of the ring," Colby shook his head while making his way into their bathroom.

"You coming out tonight with me and the others?" Celeste asked, pulling up Haylie's legs and taking a seat on the couch before placing her slender legs over her lap.

"Where? And who's going?" asked Hayle while getting more comfortable.

"I know April, Layla and I are going to this small club a few blocks from the arena. Not sure who else is going though," explained Celeste, shrugging her shoulders as she ended her sentence.

Everyone who knew Haylie knew she wasn't the one to go out clubbing. She'd rather stay home, or back at the hotel, watch some movies or read. Being around a lot of drunk people brought back too many memories from her childhood, and she didn't want to deal with it, and she was thankful her friend's never pushed or pressured her into doing something she didn't feel like doing.

"I'll pass. Colby and I already planned on watching some movies we've been wanting to see. Maybe next time I'll tag along," said Haylie with a small smile.

"We can always get our girlfriends and just go sight-seeing next time."

Nodding her head in agreement, that was something else Haylie loved to do while they traveled around. She loved to go sight-seeing, but she never went alone because she honestly didn't want to get lost or even jumped for that matter. Doing photography in her downtime, she took a bunch of photos and posted them on her personal website when she got the chance.

The door popped open and one of the stage-crew peeked thru the door to let Colby know it was his que to head out before closing the door shut behind him. Colby walked out dressed in all black, and had his two different colored blonde and dark brown hair back in a low pony-tail.

"You go kick some ass out there, Bud. And try not to hurt yourself while doing so," Haylie chuckled out, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You going to watch?" Colby asked, noticing the TV was still turned off.

"Uh, of course. Why wouldn't I?" Haylie replied in a 'duh' voice, leaning over and grabbing the remote that sat on the small table beside the couch and flipped the TV on. "Good luck," Haylie said with a smile.

Sending a wink her way, Colby opened the door and left the two friend's alone in the room to meet the other two guys, knowing where they'd be at. Laying her head against the arm of the couch, Haylie's attention was fully on the TV with a excited look on her face that she got every time she seen Colby, and their other two friend's, Jon and Joe, make an appearance.

"You two are just too darn cute," Celeste stated with a grin on her face, looking over at Haylie.

"What are you talking about?" Haylie asked while raising her left eyebrow, confused by what her friend just said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, girl," Celeste chuckled out as she shook her head and turned her attention to her cell phone that started going off. "I have to take this. Be right back."

Watching as her friend walked out of the room, Haylie shook her head while letting a chuckle pass her lips before turning her attention back to the TV when she heard The Shield's music start playing. The camera showed Roman Reigns first making his way down the steps thru the crowd, then switched over to show Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins.

To the WWE universe, Jonathan Good was known as Dean Ambrose, formally known as Jon Moxley, but to her he was just Jon Good. She met him thru Colby, and at first she wasn't sure of getting close to him or letting him in her friend circle, but after she got to know more about him and see his true side that not many people got to see, she let her walls down around him as she did around Colby.

And to the WWE universe, Leati Joseph Anoa'i was known as Roman Reigns, formally known as Leakee, but to her he was just Joe Anoa'i. Meeting him thru Colby aswell, she instantly felt safe around him the second time they met, and there was something about him that made her feel calm and safe. It was as if he was the protective older brother she never had, but always dreamed of having.

With a faint smile on her face, Haylie watched as her three friends jumped The Miz who made CM Punk do a polygraph test to get the real answers about everything involving Paul Heyman, The Shield, and CM Punk. And in the middle of the attack without her realizing it, Haylie's eyes slowly closed from being tired and soon sleep took over her whole body.


	2. Chapter Two

_**Caution: Sexual Content and Strong Language will be in this chapter.**_

This Story Is Pure Fiction. I **DO NOT** own anything or anyone related to the WWE (**World Wrestling Entertainment**).

* * *

After being harshly awoken by her three friends, Haylie and the others got their stuff together and left the arena. Driving to the hotel they were staying at for the night, Haylie and Colby roomed together as usual, and Jon and Joe got the conjoined room beside them. Sometimes it was rough being around the three of them, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Placing her two suitcases beside the bed that she took that was closer to the window, she plopped down on the bed while letting out a loud sigh. The bed didn't feel anything like her bed at home which was comfy and soft, but at least it wasn't as hard as other hotel beds are.

"So. A Haunting in Connecticut first?" Colby asked as he came out of the bathroom, dressed in a plain white tank top and dark blue PJ pants, taking his wet hair from the small hair-tie.

Looking up from her relaxed spot on the bed, Haylie bit her lower lip as she thought about his question. The movie came out a couple of years back, but neither of them had a chance to see it so that's one of the movie's they had on their Movies-To-See list.

"Sounds great to me. Better be as good as the previews want us to believe," Haylie stated while standing up from the bed and started going thru one of her suitcases to find her PJ's and a clean pair of undergarments, licking her dry lips.

"That last movie was a waste of money. Jon's fault, not mine."

"You're the one who agreed on watching it so it's your fault as much as it is his fault," Haylie pulled her PJ's and undergarments out and stood up, sticking her tongue out at him.

Before she knew it, Colby picked her tiny body up over his shoulder and threw her onto the bed, a squeal of surprise coming from her as she bounced on the bed. He chuckled as he crawled up the bed and straddled her, pinning her hands on the bed beside her head with a smirk written on his face.

"I made that up to you though after Jon left, did I not?" Colby asked, his brown eyes full of lust as he stared into her hazel eyes.

"You did. If this movie sucks you'll have to make it up to me once again."

Just as he bent down to kiss her lips, the loud knocking on the conjoined door made him stop an inch from her lips. Letting out a groan and rolling his eyes, he stole a quick kiss before letting her free and made his way towards the door that they haven't unlocked, yet.

Sliding off the bed and grabbing her clothes that she dropped when Colby picked her up, Haylie snuck into the bathroom before he opened the door. And by the sound of it, Jon decided to visit them before he went out. Undressing from the clothes she wore that day, she pulled on a clean pair of black and yellow batman boy shorts, a matching batman bra, and slid on her favorite purple Eeyore nightshirt that stopped mid-thigh. Batman and Eeyore were her favorite, and she was shocked when Colby got her those for her birthday last year. He was shocked the first time he got to see her in the matching undergarments set just two months ago.

Washing her eyeliner off and cleaning her face, Haylie frowned when she realized she forgot to grab her toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash. And just as she opened the door, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious with herself when she felt two set of eye's watching her every move as she walked across the room.

"Hey there, princess," Jon said from where he laid on his stomach across her bed, his elbows holding him up. "Mm. Don't you look beautiful tonight," Jon sent a wink her way.

Bending down to go thru her suitcase, she rolled her eyes at his words, but couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped from her mouth and her cheeks slightly reddened with a blush. Jon occasionally flirted with her, but it's been awhile since he's flirted since he got himself a girlfriend of six months, and she wasn't fond of him being around Haylie for some unknown reason to any of them.

"Beautiful tonight? She always looks beautiful, dude," stated Colby from his spot on the other bed, flipping thru the PPV channels on the TV.

"That's true," Jon nodded his head, but his full attention was on Haylie who was searching her suitcase.

"Don't forget you already have a girlfriend, Jonathan," Colby reminded him with a roll of his eyes.

Chuckling and shaking her head, Haylie finally stood up with her small bathroom bag that held what she needed and made her way back to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. After brushing her teeth and gargling, she spit the green liquid out and slid her stuff back in the bag before she started brushing her hair. Unlocking the door and going back to her suitcase where she tucked her bathroom bag back in where it was as well as her dirty clothes, she noticed Jon wasn't in the room anymore.

"Where'd Jon run off to?" asked Haylie, crawling up onto her bed and leaning the pillows up against the headboard then leaned back against them.

"Him and Joe went to get something to eat. You want to order some room service? I'm starving," Colby reached over to grab the Hotel menu and started reading over it, not sure what he wanted.

"Sure. You know what I'd want," Haylie said, crossing her arms over her chest and watched the previews that played on the TV.

Nodding his head, Colby scanned the menu before sitting up on the bed and grabbing the hotel room's phone, calling down to order them some food. A grilled ham and cheese and a diet coke sounded real good to him right now, and if he knew Haylie as well as he did, she'd want one also.

When their food came, they ate it while watching A Haunting In Connecticut. At first Haylie was confused during the middle of it, but then she figured out what was happening and had to admit during some parts, she actually jumped which made Colby laugh from his spot on his bed. She loves horror and thriller movies as much as he does, and even though some movies can scare the crap out of her, she loves it even more.

"I have to admit," Haylie started as she stood up from the bed and sat her empty plate on the small table before walking over to the sink to wash her hands while she continued, "It was a pretty good movie. Not the best, but it's worth watching again."

"Agreed."

Getting up from his spot on the bed and sitting his empty plate on top of Haylie's, Colby smirked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Breathing in her ear was almost enough for her, so she turned around in his arms with a smirk of her own. Grasping her waist, he lifted her up on the counter and stood between her legs, his right hand resting on her hip while the other grasped the side of her neck, bringing her closer to him until their lips connected in a gentle, but much-needed kiss that they've been holding back all day long.

Her legs wrapped around him to pull him closer to her while she rested her arms over his shoulders, her fingers running thru his long hair. Pulling away slightly, she nibbled on his bottom lip which made him let a groan out. As his lips traveled from her lips down to her neck, she threw her head back to expose her neck more and bit roughly on her lower lip, moaning as he licked her neck then bit down, moaning deep in his throat when he felt her arch her body towards him.

"God, Colby," Haylie muttered out, her nails digging thru the back of his tank he wore.

Grasping the back of her thighs, he slid her off the counter and carried her over to his bed before kneeling, letting her untangle herself from him long enough for her to crawl up the bed. As he was making his way up the bed towards her, he stopped suddenly when she pulled her nightshirt off and tossed it in the floor, relaxing back on the bed with a smirk.

"Damn. You look so hot right now decked out in batman shit," Colby chuckled out as he settled himself between her legs.

Gazing into his brown eyes, she ran her hands down his chest until she got to the hem of his shirt, and they broke their heated kiss long enough to lift the shirt over his head then tossed it in the floor to be forgotten, his lips connecting to the side of her neck, brushing her sensitive spot. Tossing her head back on the bed as she let out a moan, her nails dug into his exposed shoulders which made him moan against her neck and grind into her.

Pulling away and lifting her up to unhook her bra and toss it across the room, he moved his hands to her breasts while his lips brushed across her chest, slowly licking down between her breasts as his hands massaged them, making her nipples hard. Traveling his tongue over the skin, he made his way to her nipples and started to suck at them, making both of them more horny and eager.

Feeling too eager to wait any longer though, she pulled him up and flipped him onto his back with a grin. Straddling him, she ran her nails down his chest while leaning down to press her lips against his roughly, hearing him grunt in the kiss. Trailing her lips from his mouth to his ear, she started gently nibbling on his earlobe and breathed in his ear, feeling him tense up underneath her body. She licked down his neck, slowly past his chest and stopped at his abs, smirking when he moaned out her name. Getting to the top of his PJ pants, she tucked them off with his help, tossing them carelessly to the floor, his blue boxers joining them a second later. Traveling her hands up his thighs, she saw how hard he was and smirked up at him. As she licked his shaft to tease him a little more, she finally took him in her mouth and slowly started to suck, giving him more pleasure as her hand fondled his balls. Going a bit faster and hearing him groan loudly from the pleasure she was giving him.

And just as he was almost at his climax, he pulled her away and flipped her onto her back, his fingers hooking underneath her batman boy shorts and slid them down her legs, where they were tossed to the floor and forgotten. Reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing his wallet, he pulled out a condom and ripped it open before sliding it onto his throbbing shaft, sliding into her tight and wet vagina, moans coming from the both of them.

"Feels s-so damn good."

"F-Faster!"

With hearing her request, Colby started picking up his pace as she gripped his shoulders tightly, the pain from when her nails dug into his skin about thru him over the edge. Smirking at her, he leaned down and kissed her roughly as he kept the fast pace going, thrusting harder and faster. And when they finally cummed together, he pulled out of her slowly and slid off the used condom and tossed in the trashcan beside the bed then laid on the bed next to her, both of them sweaty and breathing heavily.

Snuggling up at his side with her slender arm resting across his stomach, Haylie smiled in content and was still a little high from the pleasure she felt. He was the second guy she's ever slept with, too afraid to let anybody get that close and see her that way. And the past two months that they've been exploring one another's body, he showed her how it felt to be appreciated and loved in more ways than one, and taught her a couple of things she wasn't familiar with.

And as they laid there curled up together on the hotel bed, the memory from the start of their friendly relationship flooded both of their minds and made them smile at the thought. Neither knew how great it'd feel to be pleasured, and pleasure the other, with no strings attached, and it threw them over the edge with how wonderful they felt afterwards.


	3. Chapter Three

**I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own anything or anyone involving in the WWE (****World Wrestling Entertainment****). This is all FICTION, sadly. The only people I own is my own characters that are made-up. This story has ****_Sexual Content and Strong Language_****! You've been warned.**

* * *

** Waking up the next morning to feeling light kisses on the back of her neck, Haylie giggled when Colby tickled her with his beard on purpose before letting her know it was time to pack and head out. And with a frown at how early it was and realizing she didn't have time for a shower, she dragged her body out of bed and changed into a clean pair of clothes for the day before she began packing the rest of her stuff in her suitcases. When they was all ready, they piled into the rental car and made their way to the airport where they'd hop on an airplane to their next destination.**

**Flying was something she hated, but it was a part of the job requirement so she sucked it up, and did what she had to do. She always had somebody she knew and trusted beside her which calmed her down a bit, and thankfully it was her friend Joe this time around. And listening to music from her MP3 player helps pass the time.**

**After exiting the airplane in beautiful sunny weather and meeting up with the other two friends, they tossed their luggage into the rental car and headed towards the Hotel they'd be staying at. Colby drove while Joe sat in the passengers seat which left Jon and Haylie sitting in the back quietly. The whole morning he's kept to himself mostly which concerned her a lot, but brushed it off until she caught him alone later and then she'd start asking him questions.**

**Getting to the hotel, they carried their luggage into the building after signing a few autographes for fans and checked into a adjoined room once again. Stepping on the elevator, it was too quiet for Haylie, and she couldn't stand it.**

**"Damn. Once we get back from the meeting at the arena, I'm getting me something to eat then taking me a much needed nap," said Haylie as she leaned against the wall in the elevator, releasing a loud yawn.**

**"Jet-lag, tiny?" Joe asked her, nudging her arm gently while giving her a smile.**

**"Like always. The time differences can take a toll on you."**

**"For sure," Joe simply agreed, ruffling her hair which made her groan and smack his hand away with a glare.**

**"I wish I could say you'll get use to it, but you really don't," said Colby from on the other side of Joe.**

**When dropping their luggage off in their rooms, Colby, Jon, and Haylie took the rental car to the arena while Joe stated he'd catch a ride with Stephen Farrelly, who is known as Sheamus to the WWE Universe. And once they got to the arena, they went their separate ways to do what needed to be done.**

**Haylie knew she had to face Layla in the ring tomorrow night because it was scheduled and they've been training the past week. The women went over what they were suppose to do before ending it for the day. She talked to other wrestlers and staff backstage before feeling drained and headed out of the building where she spotted Jon who was leaning against the building with a lit cigarette that was half-smoked.**

**"Everything okay?" asked Haylie while walking closer to him then leaned up against the wall beside him, taking his cigarette and inhaling the smoke deeply, exhaling it back out slowly.**

**"Yeah. Colby is discussing some things for NXT with Vince, and said he'd hitch a ride back with Joe and Stephen," Jon took his cigarette back and inhaled once more before tossing it to the ground then stepping on it. "You wanna stop and get something to eat on the way back?"**

**"Sounds like a good idea since we didn't eat breakfast this morning, and my stomach keeps growling," replied Haylie with a chuckle.**

**Draping his arm over her shoulders, they made their way back to the rental car and headed off to find somewhere to eat. And the first place they noticed was a Pizza Restaurant which instantly got their attention since they both loved Pizza, and without even asking one another if the place was fine, Jon pulled into the half empty parking lot. They both were a bit glad that there wasn't many people there, and hopefully they could eat in peace.**

**And as they stepped into the Restaurant, they both decided on taking the pizza back to the hotel instead because the employee's instantly knew who they were. Not wanting a repeat of last time where the employee's kept coming by their table and talking with them every five minutes, they ordered a large Vegetable pizza and a 2 litter of mountain dew to go.**

**At first they were stopped at the hotel front desk because of the food, but was let off the hook thankfully. Walking towards the elevator, they were quiet. In the elevator, still quiet. And the walk towards the room's was the same.**

**"Dammnit. Say something," Haylie demanded as they walked into the room she was sharing with Colby, resting her hands upon her hips.**

**Jon looked at her with shock written on his face with how demanding she sounded before it turned into confusion as he asked, "Something?"**

**"Yes. Say something. Now," Haylie took the box of pizza from his hands and sat it on the small table in the room, looking over her shoulder at him.**

**"Okay. Something," Jon smirked over at her as he took a seat on one of the beds, untying his boots and sliding them off.**

**"Oh, you dumbass. You know what I mean. What happened last night?" asked Haylie while she pulled two small plates from the cabinet and placed two pieces of pizza each on them.**

**"You remember all those times where Sandra was always accusing me of cheating on her and shit?" Jon asked, taking one of the plates she handed him and got comfortable on the bed.**

**"I do," Haylie grabbed two glasses and poured mountain dew in them, handing one to Jon before putting the bottle in the refrigerator.**

**"Well it turns out she has been cheating on me for three months now with a guy who she says knows how to keep her happy and satisfied," admitted Jon with a shake of his head.**

**"That bitch," was all Haylie said as she tried to push her anger aside.**

**"She had the nerve to come find me with her new boyfriend, and rub it in my face last night. I feel as worthless and fucked up as she said I was," Jon took a big bite from his pizza, his blue eyes staring at the ground.**

**"I hope I get a chance to run into her again. I'll give her a piece of my fucking mind."**

**At hearing the curse words slide off her tongue, Jon couldn't help but to smirk over at her. There was something about whenever she talked trashy it slightly turned him on, and who could blame him? He's a guy after all. As much as he tried to control his sexual needs, he was almost hanging on the edge whenever he was around her.**

**Spending their free afternoon hanging together in the hotel room and was soon joined by Joe and Colby, they all goofed around and talked about useless crap while munching on pizza, and the chocolate Reese Cups Colby brought back with them.**

**Hearing a cell phone start ringing loudly, three sets of eyes turned to look at Jon who pulled his phone out from his pocket and rolled his eyes when he got a new picture message from Sandra. Already knowing she was trying to make him feel like shit even more by sending him pictures of her and her new boy-toy, he deleted the message without even opening it and turned his phone off before sliding it back in his pocket. With Haylie sitting in the chair beside him, she seen exactly who sent him a picture message, and grinned when she noticed Colby was messing around on his phone.**

**Leaning closer to Jon until her lips were near his ear, she whispered, "You can piss her off. Show her you're having way more fun without her, and that you've already moved on," with a smirk.**

**Sucking his lower lip in his mouth and biting down on it, he would love to give Sandra a dose of her own medicine so without even thinking over it first, he simply smirked over at her and nodded his head.**

**"Colby, take a photo of Jon and I," said Haylie while standing up from her seat at the table and plopped on Jon's lap with a grin, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**"You mean you're actually gonna let someone take a photo of you?" asked Joe in a mocking voice.**

**Brushing off Joe's question, she leaned against Jon and placed her lips fully on his left cheek with a smile. And as she heard the camera on his phone go off, she reached over and grabbed it quickly, suddenly laughing at Jon's shocked face as she kissed his cheek.**

**"Don't look so shocked, Jon. Make, like, a cocky face or your usual smirk," Haylie commented while handing the phone back to Colby. "Take two."**

**Wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her body close to his, Jon smirked at the camera when he felt Haylie's lips touch his cheek, one arm wrapped around his neck while her free hand was grasping the side his face where her fingers were over his ear. And this time he was the one who reached over and grabbed the phone, making Colby glare at them.**

**"Nice. I'm gonna send this to my phone, man," said Jon, bringing up Colby's contacts and clicking on his name, sending the photo to his phone with a grin.**

**"Send it to mine, too," Haylie sat comfortably on his lap and watched his fingers move across the keypad of the cell phone.**

**Just as he sent it to her cell, she took the phone from his grasp and opened the camera back up. Holding the phone up in the air, she scooted around where her back was leaned up against his chest and she placed her free hand on the side of his neck, a grin on her face. And with seeing she was about to take another photo, he circled his arms around her and clasped his hands on her stomach, licking her cheek with his eyes were staring into the camera.**

**When hearing the photo was taken, Colby reached over and jerked his phone from her grasp, shaking his head at them.**

**Sticking her tongue out at him, she stood from Jon's lap while instructing Colby to send her that last photo, and walked to her suitcase where she pulled out everything she needed before making her way to the bathroom, ignoring the playful glare Colby was sending her. Popping her head thru the crack of the bathroom door, she called out, "Anyone need to use the potty?," as she chuckled to herself when saying the last word in her sentence.**

**Making sure they was all good, she shut and locked the door before taking her a hot shower. After taking a well-needed shower, she stepped out with the towel wrapped around her body then started drying off her hair with another towel before hooking up her blow-dryer and started blow-drying her slightly damp hair. Drying her body off afterwards, she pulled on her red matching undergarments and her Eeyore nightshirt. Brushing her teeth and gargling, she finally stepped out of the bathroom and into an all too quiet room.**

**Her hazel eye's scanned the empty room with a frown upon her face, the instant feeling of loneliness suddenly hit her. She already told the guys she didn't mind if they went out for a guys day or night because she never wanted to cramp their style, and wanted them to do their own thing.**

**Letting a smile replace her frown, she made her way to the bed she already claimed and hooked her cell phone up so it could charge. Climbing underneath the covers and leaning over to switch the light off that sat on the nightstand, her phone started vibrating. Pulling it off the nightstand and opening the new text message, the smile on her face got brighter.**

**'Brad asked us if we wanted to go play some pool together so that's where we are. Get some rest, sweetheart ;)' was the text she read from Colby.**

**Sending him a quick reply back, she laid her phone back down on the table and cuddled underneath the covers a little to get more comfortable. And with her being as tired and sleepy as she was, she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep that she hasn't got in a long time. And that's what she needed. **


	4. Chapter Four

** I do not, I repeat DO NOT, own anything or anyone involving in the WWE (****World Wrestling Entertainment****). This is all FICTION, sadly. The only people I own is my own characters that are made-up. This story has ****_Sexual Content and Strong Language_****! You've been warned.**

* * *

As her opponent Layla stood up groggily and turned around to face her, Haylie's foot met her stomach before landing her signature move, the Double Underhook DDT that Drew McIntyre taught her, and slid up onto her knees beside Layla with a smirk written on her face at hearing the crowd in the WWE building boo. Turning Layla over onto her back, she leaned across her stomach while holding her wrists down to the back and got the three count she was looking for.

"Here is your winner; Anna Sky!" Lilian Garcia announced in the microphone, over the loud boo's from the crowd and Haylie's theme song playing which was 'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies.

Smirking at the crowd as she made her way up the ramp and to the back, Haylie found the locker room she shares with The Shield and as she saw the expression on Jon's face when she walked into the room, she suddenly felt terrible at how he was taking the break-up and not knowing how to cheer him up. Sure, she was a woman, but she was never really good at cheering someone up after a bad break-up.

"Where are Joe and Colby at?" asked Haylie as she took a seat on one of the steel chairs in the room, rubbing her right knee a little.

"Catering," answered Jon while turning his cell phone off and putting it in his bag with a sigh before turning his attention to her. "What's wrong with your knee?"

"Landed roughly," Haylie shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing, which was true.

"When you was on the top rope, right?" Jon asked, but already knew that he was right because he watched the match and seen the pained look on her face as her knee landed on the mat after missing a move.

"Not the first time, and damn sure won't be the last time," Haylie chuckled out.

Chuckling along with her, Jon ran his hands thru his messy damp hair and stared at the ground as thoughts of his conversation with his ex just moments ago floated around in his head. Telling him all those times they spent together meant shit to her, how he'd never know how to really treat a woman and keep her satisfied in a relationship. Six whole months he spent with her, and he beats himself up over not seeing the signs sooner.

Gazing over at him with a frown, she could see he was concentrating on his thoughts and watched his expressions change every so often. Sadness to anger than to looking guilty and hurt. It tore her up on the inside to see him that way.

"What's on your mind, Hun?"

"What isn't on my mind?" Jon answered with a frown, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't hold all your emotions in, and beat yourself up over everything. Talk to me," Haylie stood up long enough to scoot her chair closer to him.

"Sandra called again. I only answered so I could tell her to stop calling me and move on, but she went on talking a bunch of shit," Jon sat up and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees, shaking his head.

"What did she say?"

"That our whole relationship was a fucking lie. That I would never know how to keep a woman satisfied or happy in a relationship," Jon replied, staring at the ground.

"You know what I think? It's her fucking loss for walking away from a special guy like yourself, and not appreciating you. You have an amazing personality that not many people get to see, the mysterious, yet handsome look you always have going on is a big plus, and I don't know what she means about you not knowing how to treat a woman, because I know for a fact you do in your own special way," Haylie placed her right hand on his forearm and lightly squeezed it while sending him a genuine smile.

"You really mean all that?" asked Jon as his face brightened up with a smile on his own face.

"Of course. I could never lie about stuff like that. I'm not heartless like some people," Haylie said, as her eye's gazed into his blue ones while saying, "She'll regret ever letting you go, and will be running back to you."

"I really hope that's not true because I don't need to put up with her shit again. Like Colby told me last night, I'm better off without her."

"He is right. You can do so much better," Haylie said while standing from her seat and stretched her arms in the air, popping her back in the process. "I'm going to take a shower and change," Haylie grabbed her bag that was placed beside Jon's and pulled out the clothes she wore earlier that day.

With seeing him nod his head and send her a smile that touched his eyes, she made her way into the bathroom and locked the door after closing it behind her. Not wanting to wait until she got to the hotel to take a shower, she turned the water on and adjusted the temperature before stripping from her wrestling outfit and stepping under the water, sighing in content as the warm water fell over her sore muscles.

When Haylie was young, she never really knew what she wanted to be when she got older. All she thought about was the 'then and there' moments of trying not to mess up anything around her parents, or do anything wrong. Colby was the one who got her into wrestling; teaching her some moves here and there, and from the first time she trained with him, she knew she wanted to wrestle.

After her shower, she dried off her body and hair then pulled on a black set of undergarments, black shirt with a wolf howling at the moon on the front and the left side hanging off her shoulder, faded blue-jeans that were held up on her hips by her pink stud-belt, white socks and her favorite black boots. She finally stepped back into the locker room to notice Joe and Colby were back in the room, discussing something with Jon who, once again, looked down.

"Nice shirt, tiny. Where'd you get it from?" asked Joe, not remembering seeing her wear a shirt like that in the past.

"April bought it for me like, last month I think," Haylie replied while putting her clothes in her back.

"And you're just now wearing it?" Colby asked from his spot beside Jon, relaxing back in the chair with his hands behind his head and his feet stretched out in front of him, his right ankle over his left one.

"Seems that way," Haylie placed her hands upon her hips while looking at Jon who seemed to be in his own little world. "What's wrong, Jon?"

Hearing his name, Jon looked up at Haylie and shook his head with a shrug of his shoulders before looking at the TV that was on.

"We was just discussing his ex. The ex that called up my phone just a few moments ago to talk to him, and when I wouldn't let her, she cursed us both out," Colby explained with a shake of his head.

"Tell me when she calls again because I'd like to have a word with her," Haylie stated, taking a seat in the empty chair beside Joe.

Without saying a word, Jon stood up from his chair and left the room without looking at any of them. As much as he appreciated his friend's and their concern, he didn't want them to get in his business that he knew he could handle. The first thing he was going to do was change his phone number, and cut out all possible connections with her because he was over it. He was tired of her downing him, and sick of getting hurt by her words, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Chewing lightly on her lower lip, she stared at the door that closed behind Jon then looked over at Colby and Joe who was looking at each other. She could've sworn she got through to him before she took a shower, and cheered him up, but it looks like she was wrong. And she hated just sitting there and not knowing how to help him.

"I'm going to go call my baby girl before it's time to go out and serve justice," Joe announced while standing up and pulling his phone from his bag as he walked out of the locker room to talk with his daughter and fiancé.

"I hate seeing Jon so down like that," Haylie said to Colby with a frown on her face, her hazel eyes staring back at the door again.

"I know what you mean. She accused him of cheating all this time when she was the one doing the cheating," Colby replied with a shake of his head, staring at the door for a moment before looking at the TV with a sigh.

"Wish there was a way I could cheer him up somehow," Haylie turned her attention to the TV, but wasn't really paying attention to what was happening because all she could concentrate on was how to cheer up her friend, and what she could do to help him.

"You could always make him forget like how you helped me. I think you should try to do the same for him," Colby suddenly said a few minutes later, scratching his beard while looking at her.

"What? Are you being serious right now? Wouldn't that make me a slut though? I don't wanna be a slut, Colby," Haylie spat at him.

"No, it doesn't make you a slut. You're far from it. And yes, I'm completely serious, Hays. Do it."

"Are you sure? I don't want you getting upset or anything with me for doing it," Haylie bit the inside of her cheek while holding his gaze, trying to look for any emotions that told her he'd be hurt or pissed.

"I'm positive, Haylie. What we have is no strings, and no feelings attached, remember? I'd never be upset with you," Colby said while leaning over and grabbing her hands, pulling her from her spot until she was sitting on his lap sideways. "If you want to do it, then go ahead. I'm not pushing you into doing something you don't wanna do, though."

Nodding her head with a smile, Haylie leaned down and kissed his lips gently then pulled away before he could return the kiss. Just as she went to get up, he wrapped right arm around her waist where she couldn't move and placed his left hand on her cheek, pulling her back into a kiss. They never got the opputunity while at the arena to have a moment like this, so he wasn't about to lose the chance.

Sliding her tongue across his lower lip, he parted his lips and their tongues started fighting for dominance. And the sound of laughter out in the hall brought them back to reality, and pulled apart quickly with a smile.

"We'll finish this once we get back to the hotel," Colby said, leaning forward and capturing her lips for one more last kiss before she stood up from his lap.

"Can't this time. The girls and I decided to have a girls night in April's room tonight," Haylie replied, a small pout on her face.

"Mm. You think they'll mind if I tag along?" Colby winked at her with a smirk.

Just as she was about to reply back, there was a knock on the door before it opened and a stage-crew poked his head into the door to let Colby know him and the guys were up then closed the door back when he left.

Walking with Colby to find the other two, all she could think about was if she should really go through with helping Jon the way Colby said she should or not. She didn't want to be classified as a slut by anyone, but she did want to try and help him push Sandra out of his head, even if it is just for one night.

Telling the guys good luck and giving them each a kiss on the cheek, she made her way to catering to check what they had to munch on because her stomach started growling. Stepping into catering, she instantly grinned when she saw Celeste, April, and Tyler Kluttz sitting at a table.

"There's my girlfriend," Celeste said loudly, her eyes wide while pointing over at Haylie which made some of them in catering laugh and chuckle.

"No, you're mistaken. That's my girlfriend," said Tyler with his infamous grin he was known for in the WWE.

Shaking her head at their comments, Haylie got a piece of strawberry cheesecake and a bottle of water before taking a seat between Tyler and Celeste who were still playfully fussing with one another. April sat on the other side of Celeste, shaking her head at the two bickering with a small smile.

Haylie and Tyler, who is known by the WWE Universe as Brad Maddox, met backstage back in FCW, and at first she thought he was a prick just by the way he looked and acted, he changed her thoughts about him once they hung out more. Although he doesn't know about her past, he still considered her a close friend in the business and knew she considered him a friend, as well.

"Excuse me, but you're both mistaken. I'm April's girlfriend," Haylie stated with a big smile on her face, winking over at April who returned the gesture.

"How could you? I was gonna take you home, and let you meet my dear mother. I was gonna make you my wife," Tyler said in a broken voice as if he was about to cry, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout.

"I'm sorry, sweetie-pie. We could always fool around though if you want," Haylie patted his shoulder before cutting a piece of her cheesecake and taking a bite.

"That's more like it. Hey, maybe a threesome one day?" Tyler asked, a hopeful look written on his face.

"Sure. Why not?" April spoke up with a shrug of her shoulders, sharing a look with the other two women who snickered.

After the show was over with, a couple of wrestlers and divas went out together to get something to eat at an almost empty diner while others went out to a club. When the girls departed from the others and headed to the hotel, Haylie stopped at her room long enough to grab her stuff then followed April to her room where Celeste and Victoria Crawford were already at.

Haylie and Victoria Crawford, known as Alicia Fox in the WWE business, don't really hang out all that much, but both women liked one another as a friend because they have a few things in common. And with Victoria's quirky and out-going personality, Haylie loves having her around when the women hang out.

"Girl. Tyler has it bad for you," Victoria winked at April who stepped in the room with Haylie.

"What are you on about?" April asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"While we was out eating, he couldn't keep his eyes off you. He kept staring at you from across the room," Victoria explained with a smile.

"Whatever," April rolled her eyes.

"No, she's right. I saw the way he kept staring at you," Haylie spoke up with a smirk while taking a seat on the bed beside Victoria, and said, "And I also didn't miss the way you stared back at him, holding his gaze with a smile."

"You two are seeing things," April stated with a shake of her head, making her way towards the bed Celeste was sitting on and layed down on it.

"I seen you blush when he winked at you, April," Celeste admitted with a chuckle as April picked up a pillow and hit her with it.

"Since we're on the topic of the guys," Victoria started as her attention turned to Haylie with a sweet smile while saying, "when are you and Colby going to officially get together?"

Relaxing back on the pillow she propped up against the headboard, Haylie crossed her arms over her stomach and clasped her hands together as she said, "Colby and I are just friend's. We don't see eachother like that."

When the small talk about men ended, the women decided to video-chat on April's laptop with some fans for a bit before they began watching reruns of The Walking Dead on the TV. Celeste and April took one bed while Haylie and Victoria took the other one, all four of them relaxing on the bed until each one of them started getting sleepy. And as Haylie was almost asleep, her phone vibrated from the table beside the bed, and as she read over the words of the new text message, she couldn't help but to chuckle.

'Jon is definitely lonely and in desperate need of some 'fun' time. I walked in on him watching porn.'

Sending him a goodnight message, she turned her phone off knowing Victoria had the alarm on her phone set, and placed it back on the table with a smile. She cuddled beneath the covers beside Victoria and closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

** I do not, I repeat ****DO NOT****, own anything or anyone involving in the WWE (****World Wrestling Entertainment****). This is all ****FICTION****, sadly. The only people I own is my own characters that are made-up. This story has ****Sexual Content and Strong Language****! You've been warned.**

* * *

Two days later, the WWE superstars were in a different city once again and had a free day off to relax and do whatever. What Haylie liked about the weekend is they didn't have to travel for the next two days, and was thankful that she could go back to the hotel after the show and not have to head out to another city.

"Can you believe her? I mean, what has she got against me? I've done nothing to the girl," said Celeste, fixing the tan hat that she was wearing.

On their free day off, Haylie was spending the afternoon walking around the Mall with Celeste and April. As they walked around the big clothing store in the Mall they found, they began discussing one of the new diva's on NXT, Jenna Lewis, who doesn't like Celeste for an unknown reason.

"You've never met her in the past before? Maybe you done something to her that you don't remember?" asked April, shrugging her shoulders while checking out the sunglasses.

"I don't know a Jennifer Lewis. If I knew her I'd remember her because I'm good at remembering people and names."

"Maybe she's just jealous of you," Haylie suggested with a shrug of her own shoulders, trying on a pair of pink rimmed aviator sunglasses.

The other night at the arena, the new NXT diva caused trouble backstage by jumping Celeste for no reason, saying it was all her fault which the other's are confused about. They've never heard of Jenna Lewis before, and wasn't sure what she had against Celeste.

"Well, next time she tries that shit again," Celeste started, sliding on a pair of dark aviators over her eyes before saying, "I'm not holding back."

"Girl, don't go and get yourself fired over some little girl who wants to cause trouble for no reason," stated April, rolling her eyes as she pulled out her cell phone and brought up the camera on her device. "Photo time, ladies."

Haylie in the middle with April on her left and Celeste on her right, April held up the phone in front of them and when they posed for the camera, she snapped the photo. Haylie was holding up a peace sign in front of her, April winking with the sunglasses on the tip of her nose, and Celeste kissing Haylie's cheek with her eyes looking at the camera.

"Don't we look hot," April grinned as she posted the photo straight to her twitter account, tagging the other two women in it.

"I can definitely see why Jenna is jealous of our girlfriend here," Haylie chuckled, placing the sunglasses back on the small display stand. "Maybe she'd be more jealous of this photo. Ready, April?"

Confusion was written on her face, but April nodded quickly and held the phone up to aim it at the other two women. Placing her hands on Celeste's cheeks, Haylie closed the distance between them as their lips touched into a gentle kiss, smiling when she heard April snickering while the camera snapped the photo.

"Oh, this will be going directly to Jenna," April smirked, saving the photo then sending it to Jenna with the the caption, 'Sweetie, is this what you're so jealous of Celeste for? ;) #Getoverit'.

It wasn't the first time Haylie has shared a kiss with Celeste, or April for that matter, and it didn't bother any of their close friends, or the employee's they worked with. Only a few people knew Haylie was bi-sexual, and it didn't change the way they thought of her. Celeste and her usually share a kiss or two for the fun of it, especially around their guy friends knowing it drives them insane.

As they continued to walk around the Mall, they were stopped by a couple of different people who asked for autographs and photos of them, which they gladly done since they didn't really have to be anywhere. It was always nice meeting the fans and hang with them when they got the chance.

"Lets take this stuff back to the hotel then go get something to eat. I'm starving," suggested Haylie when her stomach growled loudly as they made their way out of the Mall.

"Sounds like a plan. Meet us in the lobby," Celeste said while they climbed into the rental car they had.

On their drive back to the hotel, April snapped photos of Celeste driving and Haylie pulling funny faces in the backseat behind Celeste. They had a full photo album with just the three of them goofing around together on Haylie's private Facebook page where only their friend's and family could see, and only posted a few for the world to see.

Getting to the hotel and taking the elevator, they went their separate ways to their rooms to drop off the few things they bought. Haylie stepped into her shared hotel room to see Colby sitting at the table on his laptop while Joe sat across from him on his phone.

"What's all that?" Colby asked from his spot at the table, his brown eyes staring at the two bags she held in her left hand.

"Just stuff that I'm dropping off. I'm going to go get something to eat with Celeste and April," Haylie stated while sitting her bags on the floor beside her hotel bed.

"Wait. What about me? Wasn't you going to invite me along? I'm kinda hungry, too," Colby sent her a pout.

"Would you like to join us, Colby?" Haylie asked in a sweet voice, a smile on her face.

"I'd love to. Thanks for asking," Colby winked before shutting his laptop down and sliding on his shoes that were in the floor beside his chair.

"Mind if I tag along? Kinda hungry myself," Joe spoke up while looking over at Haylie with a hopeful look.

"Of course you can come, Joe," answered Haylie with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

After the guys had their shoes on and Colby putting one of his usual black hats on backwards, they made sure they had their money and keycard to get back in the hotel then headed downstairs to the lobby. Celeste and April were standing at the corner right before you turn into the lobby, along with Tyler which only meant he'd be going as well. They split up in two separate rental cars; The women rode together while the men followed right behind them, trying not to lose them which was funny because Celeste kept speeding a little for the fun of it.

Finding a diner that didn't look too expensive or too busy, they parked right beside each other and made their way into the small building. Sliding into the booth first, Haylie was hoping April or Celeste would sit beside her, but before they could claim it, Tyler slid in beside her with April on his other side. Colby sat across the table from her with Celeste in the middle and Joe on the end.

Wrapping an arm over both women with his infamous side-smirk which only made the two women give one another a look, raising an eyebrow at Tyler's actions. And Haylie didn't miss the curious look Colby was sending Tyler.

"I'm thinking tonight will be our special night, ladies. What do you two think?" asked Tyler, pulling the women closer to his body, only to have them pull out of his grasp.

"Special night?" asked April in confusion, not really sure what Tyler was on about.

"What are you talking about, Ty?" asked Haylie in as much confusion as April was in.

"Our little threesome," Tyler answered casually.

"Are you serious, Tyler?" April asked, turning her body a little to face him and sent him a blank look.

"What threesome?" Colby asked, looking at the three of them with raised eyebrows.

"The threesome April and Haylie said we'd have one day."

Not having anymore strength to control her laughter that she was trying her hardest to hold, Celeste rested her face in Joe's upper arm to stifle the laughter. That didn't help Joe any when he felt her laughter vibrate against his arm which kind of tickled, and he soon joined the laughter.

"How come he's the one who gets a threesome? What about me?" Colby asked, a serious look written on his face.

"We was joking around, Hun. Nobody is getting a threesome," Haylie leaned her right elbow on the table while reaching over to place her left hand on his forearm that rested on the table, and squeezed a little.

"What? You can't just leave me hanging like that," Tyler stuck out his lower lip and gave the women a puppy dog look.

Leaning back against the chair while rolling her eyes with a small smile, Haylie knew Tyler was just playing around so she ignored him until their food was brought to them. Chicken strips with a side of fries and a Pepsi was enough for her, because she didn't want anything too big and then not eat all of it at the end.

During eating their food, Haylie exchanged seats with Tyler so she could be closer to April and Celeste. As they ate their food, the women discussed the new movies that were coming out into theaters that look great to go see together while the guys talked about football.

Leaving a tip and throwing their trash away, they made their way back to the hotel and got stuck in some traffic because there was a car accident up ahead. Not really knowing another way back to the hotel, they waited until the police officer assured them that it was good to go. But as they stepped inside the hotel lobby to head to the elevators, they was stopped by a voice behind them.

"Oh, look who it is. The lesbians."

Turning around to face the voice, twenty-three year-old Jennifer Lewis stood there with her arms crossed and a disgusted look written on her face. She had dark Smokey eye-shadow on and black eyeliner around her eyes, pink blush on her cheeks and red lipstick. Her light brown hair with blonde streaks thru it rested just above her shoulders, her usual tanned skin looked lighter from the hotel lights, and her greenish-blue eyes glared daggers at Celeste.

"What's your problem with Celeste?" asked Haylie, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring back at Jenna.

"This is none of your business so keep your nose out of it, bitch," Jenna stated, sending the glare at Haylie while walking closer to them.

"Excuse me?" Haylie stepped towards her, but was stopped by Colby who grabbed her wrist gently.

"Get lost, bitch. This is between me and her," Jenna pointed her manicured finger at Celeste.

"What did I ever do to you, Jenna? We've never met before, and you suddenly have something against me. What is it?" Celeste asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I just don't like you very much."

"And why is that?" April spoke up from between Celeste and Tyler, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow at Jenna.

"Because she made my life hell," Jenna started as she put her manicured index finger on Celeste's chest and pushed her back a little, "and I'm about to make her life hell."

"How can she make your life a hell if she doesn't even know you?" Haylie pulled out of Colby's grip and stepped closer to her, a questioning look written on her face.

"You bitch. Stay out of it," Jenna shoved Haylie back hard enough to make her stumble into Joe, almost falling if it wasn't for him. "This has nothing to do with you so if I were you, I'd take a walk now," Jenna warned.

"You have a problem with my best friend which means you have a problem with me," Haylie stated while stepping closer as she said, "bitch," with a smirk.

As Haylie was shoved back roughly once again, she'd had enough of her putting her hands on her and went to shove her back, but was stopped by Joe who wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her away to stand beside Colby. Glaring up at Joe at stopping her, her look softened when he shook his head and gave her a stern look.

"I got this, Haylie. You all can go on upstairs," Celeste reassured her with a smile, nodding her head towards the elevators.

They knew Celeste could handle herself, but Haylie was still pissed off that Jenna thought she could put her hands on her and get away with it. Not wanting to cause any trouble or get thrown out of the hotel, she sent one last glare at Jenna before turning around and following the other's towards the elevators.

Walking on the elevator, she leaned back against the wall between Joe and Colby with her arms crossed and an angry look written on her face as she kept her eyes glued to the ground.

"Listen. Leave it alone, Haylie. Celeste can handle it herself, so don't go getting involved," stated Colby, grasping her elbow long enough to pull her closer to him then wrapped an arm around her.

Without saying anything, she buried her face in his chest with a loud sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"We just don't want you go getting yourself fired, Tiny. It wouldn't be the same without you around," Joe said as he rubbed her back with his large hand.

When departing from Tyler and April who both went their separate ways from the group, the three made their way to their rooms. Joe entering the room he shared with Jon while Haylie and Colby went into theirs, with her still being a little upset.

Making sure the adjoined door was locked, Colby grabbed Haylie's elbow and turned her around to face him, the look on her face softened when she seen the lust filled in his eyes. His left hand rested on the back of her neck and leaned down, his lips capturing her wet ones in a hungry kiss. Grasping his sides, she walked backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and she pulled away long enough to crawl up the bed, smiling at him.

Grinning at her, he pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor followed by his belt before he crawled up on the bed. Hooving over her body with his elbows resting beside her head, his lips found hers once again as she brought her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him down closer to her. When she felt how hard he was, she let out a moan in their kiss and bucked her hips upwards which made him groan deep in his throat.

"Somebody seems eager tonight," Colby's voice came out raspy and deep when he pulled away to talk, but his lips began to travel down until finding her neck.

"I think someone else is eager, as well," Haylie said while bucking her hips upwards once again and tossing her head back on the bed.

Moaning louder, Colby pulled away and sat up long enough to unbutton and unzip her jeans, his lusty eyes holding her gaze as he slid them down her legs and tossed them in the floor. Sitting up on the bed, she pulled her shirt off with a smirk on her face and went to unhook her bra as he ran his hand up and down the inner part of her thigh, but the knock on the adjoined room made her stop her actions.

"Who is it?" Colby asked loudly in an annoyed voice, falling back on the bed beside Haylie who was still sitting there with a frown.

"Jon. Can we talk, man?" Jon's voice answered from on the other side of the door.

"Sure. Hold on," Colby sat back up and slid to sit on the end of the bed, shaking his head as he mumbled to himself.

Chuckling at his harsh mumbles, Haylie crawled to the end of the bed and slid onto the floor beside her suitcases to search for some clothes to wear to bed. And just as she grabbed an old AC/DC shirt that stopped mid-thigh and a black pair of underwear, the adjoined door was unlocked and opened before she could sneak into the bathroom.

"What's wrong, Jon?" asked Colby, holding the door open for him to walk in, but he just stood there.

"Can we go outside to smoke while we talk?" asked Jon, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, sure. Let me get my shoes and hoodie."

Walking past the door, Haylie sent Jon a small smile before going into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Jon stared at the bathroom door while biting roughly on his lower lip, containing his hormones the best he could.

"Haylie, I'll be back in a bit, okay? Jon and I are going outside for a smoke," Colby said through the bathroom door, pulling on his black hoodie.

"Okay. You two be careful," Haylie said, stripping from the clothes she already had on.

Hearing the adjoining door close and the quietness in their room, Haylie sighed to herself as she pulled on her AC/DC shirt and black underwear, not bothering with putting on a bra. Opening the door, she stuffed her clothes back in the suitcase and returned to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After gargling and washing her face, she packed her stuff back where it was and sat on the bed, flipping the TV on.

And with nothing good being on at that time, Haylie layed down and watched the TV guide with a frown while waiting on Colby. She wasn't sure how long she'd layed there, but all she remembered was dozing off to sleep with the remote laying on her stomach, and the light beside the bed still on.

* * *

Thank you to the ones who left a Review and Favorited this story. All the feedback helps me A Lot, so Thank you a bunch! I'll try not to disappoint in future chapters. Keep the reviews and messages coming if you're interested in more. :)


	6. Chapter Six

**I do not, I repeat ****DO NOT****, own anything or anyone involving in the WWE (****World Wrestling Entertainment****). This is all ****FICTION****, sadly. The only people I own is my own characters that are made-up. This story has ****Sexual Content and Strong Language****! You've been warned.**

* * *

"Will you seriously shut the hell up already? You're getting on my last nerve," Haylie glared over at Mike then punched his arm roughly.

"Damn. Colby wasn't joking when he said you could really throw a punch," said Mike Mizanin with a look of pain written on his face while rubbing the place she just punched.

"She's a fucking firecracker. That's why I try to stay on her good side," Phil Brooks stated with a grin.

"What? She has a good side?" Mike joked which only earned him another punch. "Really?"

While waiting on The Shield to get done with their small interview, Haylie sat in catering along with Phil and Mike, who are known as CM Punk and The Miz to the wrestling world, and joked around with the two. Like usual though, Mike was getting on her nerves as he kept up with his wrestling gimmick and sayings which only cracked Phil up who knew not to mess with the woman. She may be a female and small, but she could kick your ass if you pissed her off enough.

Celeste was currently in a match, and April has yet to be seen since she showed up at the arena so that's why Haylie got stuck with Phil and Mike. Right now, she'd love to be stuck with Tyler and his constant flirting than sitting there hearing Mike ask her one simple word that drove her crazy. Really?

Leaning back in the chair she was sitting in beside Phil, she let a loud sigh slip past her lips while crossing her arms over her chest and glancing around the room. Her eye's suddenly stopped when she noticed Jenna grabbing a bottle of water then walking out of the room.

"See you two knuckleheads later."

Ignoring Mike's muttering, she left the table and walked out of the room to see Jenna making her way down the hall, and went into a room. She hasn't spoken to Celeste yet about what happened, so she was still curious about what the girls problem was. And after making her way down the hall and stopping at the door she just went in, Haylie knocked on the door three times before pushing it open.

"What the hell do you want?" Jenna asked from her spot on the chair, about ready to take a sip of her water until Haylie walked in.

"I want to know what your fucking problem is with one of my best friend's, and I'm not leaving until I get the truth," Haylie leaned against the door that she closed behind her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen,"

"No. Don't give me that bullshit that you just don't like her. There has to be a reason," Haylie cut her off while pushing off the door and stepping closer to her.

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you, now leave me the hell alone," Jenna said before taking a sip from the bottle.

"Like I said. You mess with one of my friends mean that you're messing with me aswell," Haylie stated, raising her eyebrows.

"She made my boyfriend fall in love with her because I'm not as hot as Celeste," Jenna admitted, anger in her voice as she looked at the ground.

"And I'm not a wrestler like her."

"What the hell? How did she make him fall in love with her when she doesn't even know the guy?" Haylie asked in confusion.

"It started the first time he saw her in a match. He couldn't keep his fucking eyes off her, and admitted that she was way more hotter than I'd ever be just because she was in much better shape than I am," Jenna sent a glare at Haylie.

"Sweetie, that was all him. It wasn't Celeste's fault one bit."

"Maybe if she didn't dress and act like a skank, he'd still be in love with me. We was planning on getting married soon, but now ever since he got interested in Celeste, he won't even discuss marriage with me anymore," Jenna sat her bottle of water on the table and stood up from the chair, shaking her head.

"If he was checking out other women and told you another woman was hotter then he isn't in love, and didn't plan on settling down anytime soon, sweetie," Haylie explained.

"We had a date set. And then that bitch comes along, and ruins everything."

"She had nothing to do with it. Can't you get that through your thick skull? He was the one who is a douchebag. Celeste doesn't even fucking know him so before you go accusing shit like that; fucking stop and think over everything first," Haylie pushed off the door and walked closer to her, holding her glare.

"I did. Still her fault, and she will pay. In the end I'll win him back."

Pushing past Haylie and opening the door, Jenna sent one last glare at her before leaving the room. Opening the door open a minute later, Haylie glared at the ground and crossed her arms as she made her way to the room she shared with The Shield, trying to ignore Jenna and how childish she was being. Stepping into the room, she noticed the guys had their bags packed and looked as if they was ready to leave.

"Was you all just gonna leave without me?" asked Haylie as she walked over to her bag and zipped it up.

"Colby was gonna text you, but we noticed you left your cell in your bag," answered Jon from his spot near the door, the strap of his bag over his left shoulder and was wearing a hat.

"Damn. I can't believe I forgot to grab my phone when I left earlier," Haylie shook her head at her stupidity while pulling the straps of her bag onto her shoulders.

"I was surprised, too, because you never go anywhere without that damn thing," Joe stated with a chuckle before saying, "Lets head out."

Making their way out of the building and to the rental car they've had for the past three days, Jon decided to drive this time while Joe sat in the passengers seat and Colby behind him. And as the car started and they made their way out of the arena's lot, Haylie squeezed her way between the two up front long enough to flip the radio on and search thru the station only to stop when she heard a familiar song she knew Jon couldn't stand.

"And this is crazy, but here's my number. Call me, maybe?" Haylie sang along with the song on the radio by Carly Rae Jepson, ignoring the glare Jon sent her through the mirror.

"If you wanna listen to the radio then listen to some good music. None of this fucking shit," Jon turned the radio off, and groaned when she continued to sing the song behind him as she held his gaze in the mirror.

"You have a great singing voice. Why become a wrestler when you could've been a singer, tiny?" asked Joe, turning slightly in his seat to look at her.

"Singing wasn't something I wanted to do with my life, and I get too self-cautious singing in front of people," Haylie explained, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned back in the seat.

"You was just singing in front of us," Jon said with a smirk, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You guys are totally different. I know the three of you, and I'm comfortable around you all. I'm talking about singing on a stage in front of people I don't know."

After she finished explaining to them, she leaned back up and turned the radio back on, leaving it on the station it was already on. Skillet was currently playing, and the four of them loved the band so that's what they listened to as they made their way towards the hotel through a bunch of traffic.

Parking the car and carrying their bag they took with them to the arena into the building, the made their way up to the rooms slowly from being tired and wanting to rest. And just as the door was unlocked and opened, Haylie tossed her bag on one of the chairs and crawled onto her bed where she layed across it on her stomach with a satisfied sigh.

"I thought you was gonna take a shower so you wouldn't have to before we head on the road in the morning?" Colby asked while crawling up the bed and laying beside her with his arm laying across her back.

"I'm going to after I rest for a bit," Haylie mumbled out with her eyes closed.

"You mean after you have a little nap, right?" Colby smirked.

"No."

"Yeah. I know you," Colby stated with a chuckle.

Getting up to where she sat with her legs underneath her, Haylie picked up her pillow and smacked him in the face with it. Her little rest was soon turned into a pillow fight with Colby who grabbed the other pillow and started smacking her with it, laughing coming from the both of them.

Having enough of their fight, she put the pillow back where it was and stood up as he watched her every move with a smirk. Grabbing her AC/DC night shirt and a pair of black and purple Eeyore underwear along with her small bathroom bag, she made her way into the bathroom. Adjusting the water temperature, she stripped from her current clothes and got in the shower, relaxing when the hot water fell over her.

Stepping from the shower after she was done, she wrapped the towel around her body and grabbed another towel to towel-dry her hair the best she could. Just as she was drying off her body, the soft knocking on the bathroom door caught her attention.

"Yes?" asked Haylie as she finished drying her body off and slid on her underwear then pulled on her shirt over her head.

"Can I come in for a moment?" Colby's voice asked through the door.

"Sure."

Pushing the door open enough for him to slide in and shut the door back, Colby wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and grinned at her in the mirror.

"Joe and I are gonna run out and get some food. What would you like to eat?" Colby asked, resting his cheek against the side of her damp hair and holding her gaze.

"Right now I'm craving one of those beef and cheddars from Arbys," answered Haylie while leaning back against him and tilting her head to the side to look at him with a smile.

"Want some fries, too?" Colby asked then stole a quick kiss as she was about to speak.

"Hm. Sounds good."

Turning around in his arms and grasping the back of his neck, she pulled him into a hungry kiss. Grasping her hips and picking her up to sit on the counter, he stood between her legs as his tongue wrestled hers. One of his hands rubbed the outer part of her right thigh while his other slid up underneath the shirt she wore and gently ran across her lower back where it soon rested upon. Nibbling at her lower lip, he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Listen. While we're gone I want you to try and cheer Jon up. He seriously needs it," Colby explained with a smirk.

"He's probably gonna tell me to fuck off somewhere, but I will definitely try since he's our friend and I hate seeing him let his emotions get the better of him," replied Haylie before capturing his lips once again then pulled away with a smile.

"He wouldn't talk to you like that. Feel lucky because he barely shows the sweet side of him to many women."

Chuckling at his words, she rolled her eyes while pushing him away from her and hopped of the counter while saying, "Now go get me my food. I'm starving here."

"On it, sweetheart. You have fun while we're gone," Colby winked as he stole another kiss before sliding out the bathroom door quickly.

Hearing the main bedroom door open then close seconds after, Haylie hooked her blow-dryer up and continued to dry the rest of her hair. She always had to blow-dry her hair because she hated leaving it wet, and afterwards when it was finally dried, her hair would be all frizzy and she couldn't control it which is why she used the hairdryer.

Brushing her teeth and gargling, Haylie turned the bathroom light out before walking into the bedroom and making her way towards her suitcase where she tucked her belongings in. Going around the room and grabbing whatever was her, she stuffed her things in her suitcases so she wouldn't have to do it in the morning, and also so she wouldn't end up leaving something behind. She's done it before, and had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time.

Running her fingers thru her soft auburn hair, she walked into the adjoined room to see Jon was laying on his stomach across his bed with his head resting on his arms that were crossed under his cheek. He only wore his blue-jeans that were ripped at the knees and a pair of black socks. With a smirk, she made her way to the bed and crawled up his body until she straddled his back, her fingers gliding up his bare back. His body instantly tensed at her touch.

"Haylie?" asked Jon, lifting his head and peeking out the corner of his eye the best he could to make sure it was her. "What are you doing?"

"Relax. You're in need of a good massage," Haylie replied with a smile.

As he placed his cheek against his arms and relaxed a little underneath her, she ran her hands up his back and stopped at his shoulders where she roughly rubbed his muscles then rubbed down his back. Hearing him groan out, she smiled as she continued with the massage, letting her nails run down his back every now and again to see his reaction. She noticed how his fingers gripped the covers as he moaned, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on just a little.

"Damn. That feels fucking good," Jon moaned out when he felt her nails slide against his skin again.

Smirking to herself, she leaned down and kissed the middle of his back between his shoulder blades which instantly made his body tense up.

"Relax Jon," Haylie mumbled against his skin then stuck her tongue out and licked his back up until she stopped at the back of his neck.

"W-What?" Jon stuttered out, his body shivering.

"I'm just trying to help you loosen up, and make you feel a bit better," explained Haylie as she sat back up.

"You're doing a fucking good job at it if you ask me," Jon replied as he peered over his shoulder at her the best he could then moaned when he felt the palms on her hands pressing down against his sore muscles. "God. Yeah, right there."

Snickering at the use of his words, the palms of her hands rubbed roughly at the same spot on his shoulder then leaned over to where her mouth was right beside his left ear, and whispered, "You want to forget about her, don't you? Forget everything she's ever said to you?"

Suddenly turning over and making Haylie sit on the bed beside him on her knees, he wasn't sure what to say exactly. Sure, he'd love to forget everything he had with Sandra and all the shit she's put him through with the cheating, but he wasn't sure what Haylie had in mind so he was real curious.

"I wish I could, but it's hard sometimes. Her words fucking haunt me at times," admitted Jon as he rested on his elbow and looked down at the bedcovers between them.

"I can help you try to forget if you let me? Even if it's just for one night," Haylie suggested, putting her index finger under his chin and made him look at her, holding his gaze with a questioning look.

"You can try."

Placing her left hand on the side of his neck, her lips captured his dry ones and felt him tense up a little, but soon relaxed as he layed back on the bed, bringing her down with him with his hands grasping her hips. Pulling away and sitting up with a leg on each side of his body, she bit her lower lip while running her fingers down his chest until stopping just above the top of his blue-jeans.

Watching her with lusty blue eyes, he ran his hands up her thighs then suddenly gripped the hem of her shirt with a smirk. As he sat up, he pulled the shirt up and off her body when she held her arms up, the shirt being thrown to the floor. And he groaned deep in his throat at realizing she didn't have a bra on, and the feeling of her breasts against his bare chest about threw him over the edge.

"Damn. So hot."

Gripping her waist, he flipped them over where he was between her legs, his lips connecting against hers in a rough kiss. One hand was gripped on the back of his neck with her nails digging into his skin while her other hand was running thru the back of his hair, gripping his hair into a fist tightly every now and again.

Feeling how hard he was made her buck her hips up against his, both of them moaning into the kiss. And just as she sucked on his lower lip and nibbled on it, he suddenly pulled away and scooted to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, throwing her shirt he picked up from the floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Haylie, sitting up and knitted her eyebrows together.

"I can't fucking do this with one of my best friend's girls," Jon stood up from the bed and ran his fingers thru his hair with a groan.

"What are you going on about, Jon? Your best friend's girl?" Haylie asked while sliding her shirt over her head then scooted to where she sat at the end of the bed. "Who are you talking about?"

"Colby. Who else would I be fucking talking about, Haylie?"

"Wait," Haylie started as she thought over what he was trying to say with a frown, shaking her head. "You think I'm dating Colby?"

"That's what I've heard. And by the looks of how close you two can get, I believe it. I can't do that to him," Jon explained, grabbing a white shirt laying on the chair in the room and pulling it on.

While sitting there watching his every move, Haylie couldn't help but to let a few chuckles out and shake her head even more. She thought Jon knew better than to listen to all those rumors about her and Colby, but lately it seems as if he believes anything that gets thrown at him. Like the words Sandra has thrown his way.

"Colby and I aren't dating. We're just friends," Haylie clasped her hands together in her lap and fiddled around before asking, "If I tell you something, promise not to tell anyone?"

Jon stopped pacing and crossed his arms over his chest while staring at her for a moment before slowly nodding his head as he said, "Promise."

"Well. Colby and I are just best friends," Haylie started then cut Jon off when he opened his mouth to speak by saying, "with some benefits on the side," not looking at him.

With widened eyes and completely speechless, Jon chewed on his lower lip as he still stared at her in shock. Shaking his head after a few seconds, he chuckled when he figured she was playing around with him, and placed his hands upon his hips. But just as he opened his mouth to speak, the door in the adjoined room opened and the voices of their other two friends were heard.

"Honey, we're home," Colby said loudly as he walked into Jon and Joe's room with four bags of food. "Madam," Colby handed a bag of food to Haylie, sending her a wink.

"Thank you, sir. I thought I was gonna die in starvation," Haylie joked with a chuckle.

"Mountain Dew?" Joe asked while joining them with some drinks.

"Please," Haylie reached over to grab one of the mountain dew bottles and unscrewed the lid, taking a small sip from it.

"I'm gonna go out for a smoke. Be back in a bit," Jon said, pulling on his black leather jacket and grabbing his cigarettes before heading out of the room.

"What happened while we were gone?" Joe asked curiously, squinting his eyes at her.

"We just had a heart to heart."

Standing up from her spot on Jon's bed, Haylie made her way into the other room where she made herself comfortable on her bed with her food and Mountain Dew. Flipping the TV on and turning it to the TV Guide channel, she ate her food silently while wondering if what she done was the right thing or not. She was beating herself up for throwing herself at Jon like some slut, and then telling him about her and Colby. And as she tried her hardest to push the thoughts out of her head and concentrate on what was playing on TV, she just couldn't help but feel as if she made Jon feel worse somehow.


	7. Chapter Seven

I do not, I repeat **DO NOT**, own anything or anyone involving in the WWE (**World Wrestling Entertainment**). This is all **FICTION**, sadly. The only people I own is my own characters that are made-up. This story has **Sexual Content and Strong Language**! You've been warned.

* * *

"I have a few words to say to a certain diva, and have been meaning to call her out," said Haylie into the microphone Matt Striker was holding out infront of her, placing her hands upon her hips while staring into the camera. "Eve. You really think you're better than all of the divas? You actually think we should all bow before you? How about you shut that big trap of yours up for once and meet me in that ring next week?"

Raising her eyebrows as she stared into the camera and letting a smirk creep on her face. Haylie noticed the way Matt Striker peeked around her, and his blue eyes widen while looking back at Haylie.

"I don't have to fight you to prove that I'm the best diva in this company," Eve stated as she stepped up beside Haylie with sort of a smug expression written on her face.

"You haven't met me in the ring, yet, so you're obviously not better than me," Haylie smirked over at Eve who rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, sweetie. I don't have to prove anything to anyone. Everyone already knows I'm better than you."

"I can see the fear in your eyes. I know why you won't go up against me," Haylie chuckled out, shrugging her shoulders.

"You have nothing on me," Eve crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"You're scared of meeting me in the ring because you know I will get the three count over you. I guess I'll go find somebody who isn't afraid to fight me," Haylie suggested while patting Eve's shoulder then turned on her heel to walk away.

"Scared of you?" asked Eve with a scoff.

Stopping in her tracks with a smile on her face, Haylie turned around slowly and placed her hands on her hips as she raised her eyebrows and nodded her head.

"I'm not scared of anyone. Especially not you. I just didn't want to humiliate you in front of the entire world when I beat you in the middle of that ring, and prove to everyone that you're nothing but another sorry loser," Eve explained then shoved Haylie backwards with a smirk while saying, "See you next week."

Watching Eve walk away with a satisfied smile, Haylie waited until the camera crew turned the cameras off and told her they did a great job before they, too, walked off. Haylie noticed she wasn't being used for matches lately, and took it into her own hands to take it to the board with an idea of her own. At knowing Eve asked for a release from WWE not long ago, and haven't even had a match against her, she asked the board if she could have a match against Eve, and after running it by Eve, the match was set.

Letting a sigh escape past her lips, she started making her way down the halls while smoothing down her blue and black plaid skirt she decided on wearing that night with a simple black tank-top since she knew she wouldn't be in a match. Her usual ring attire looked similar to AJ Lee's plaid outfits, except Haylie's were always blue and black along with a blue studded belt and all star converse shoes with peace signs and hearts everywhere.

A door she was passing opened suddenly and a hand grasped her forearm, pulling her into the empty room before she could do or say anything. But at realizing who it was when she was picked up, and pushed against the door that was closed and locked behind her, a grin broke out onto her face.

"Sorry. I just couldn't contain myself any longer," Colby stated as he pinned her against the door with a smirk before his lips eagerly started kissing hers.

Placing his hands on her thighs, Haylie wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and moaned in the kiss when she felt how hard he was already. They've never fooled around backstage before because Haylie was afraid they'd get caught, but she didn't care anymore. The excitement of sneaking around turned her on right now.

One arm circling around her waist and pulling her off the door, Colby walked over to the black leather couch in the corner of the room and sat down on it with her straddling him. Pulling from the kiss, he began to trail kisses to her neck and nibbled a little on her sensitive spot while his fingers found the hem of her black tank.

Pushing his hands away with a smirk, she gripped the hem of her shirt and pulled it off then tossed it in the floor beside his feet. Once the shirt was forgotten, her fingers trailed down to the hem of his black shirt, and leaning up towards her, she slid the shirt off and tossed it in the floor beside her shirt. Her hands quickly went to work on his black belt as his hands slid up and down her soft thighs.

"I thought you didn't wanna do this backstage at the arena?" Colby chuckled out while watching her undo his belt then work on unbuttoning his pants.

Not answering his question, she only stood up and, with his help, tucked his black pants and boxer briefs down to his ankles. His lusty eyes watched her as she lifted her skirt and slid down her black panties, stepping out of them and grasping onto his shoulders while she went to straddle him again, but was stopped. After grabbing his pants and digging into his wallet where he pulled out a condom, he opened it quickly and slid it on with a smirk before she finally straddled him. His hard penis slid into her already wet vagina, and she threw her head back as he grasped her hips and started a rhythm while both of them moaned in pure ecstasy and pleasure.

After a few minutes and reaching their climax, she leaned up to let him slip out of her then sat down beside him, both of them trying to catch their breathes. When finally recovering and cleaning their selves up in the small bathroom the room had, they settled down beside one another on the couch in satisfaction.

"So, what happened the other night? You fell asleep before I could ask you," asked Colby while fixing his shirt then leaned back against the couch.

"What do you mean?" asked Haylie as if she didn't know what he was talking about, fiddling her fingers together that was placed in her lap.

"You and Jon," Colby answered, looking over at her with raised eyebrows.

"Well. I gave him a massage then we started kissing, but he pulled away because he thought you and I was an item, and he didn't want to do that to you," Haylie explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Shit. Then what?" Colby crossed his arms over his stomach while watching her.

"I told him the truth."

"You what?" Colby asked in shock.

"Don't worry, Colby. He's our friend, and we can trust him with our secret," Haylie assured him, reaching over and patting his thigh.

"I hope," Colby shook his head then stared over at her, his eyes scanning over her body. "Why the hell did he pull away from a hot piece of ass like you?"

Raising her eyebrows and leaning back on the couch as she crossed her arms over her chest, she asked, "So, I'm a hot piece of ass now? Why don't you just go on with calling me a slut because that's what it sounds like you're saying," with a shake of her head.

"Come on, babe. You and I both know you're far from being a fucking slut. Don't ever say you're like a slut ever again, you hear me?" Colby asked as he leaned over on the couch and gripped her chin with his thumb and index finger to make her look at him so she could see he was being serious.

"Or what?" Haylie smirked at him.

"I'll have to punish you," Colby joked with a wink.

The sound of Colby's phone ringing loudly and alerting him of a new text message, Haylie stuck her tongue out at him and brought her legs up to lay across his lap as he pulled out his phone. With one hand resting on her leg, he opened the message and rolled his eyes after reading the message from Jon.

"I gotta go finish getting ready because it's almost time for us to go serve justice," Colby stated, sending Jon a message back before sliding his phone back into the case hooked on his belt.

"Play nice," Haylie said sending him a wink.

While walking towards the door, they stole a few more kisses before finally opening the door and going separate ways with smiles on their faces. Smoothing down her skirt in habit, Haylie walked down the halls in search of Celeste or April. She felt a little rebellious with what she just done with Colby, and she couldn't contain the grin that slid on her face as she was slightly turned on that they really done a quickie backstage where they could've easily got caught.

Turning the corner, she almost ran into none other than Phil Brooks who had his hands placed on the wall and was stretching his legs out. When he stood up straight with his usual smile, she walked past him to the table on the other side of him and hopped up on it where she sat idian style with her hands clasped together on her legs.

"I saw your promo with Eve earlier. I gotta hand it to you; You've got some great mic skills for someone like yourself," Phil said while kneeling towards the wall and stretching his leg out behind him then doing the same with the other leg.

"Hm. And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Haylie asked, tilting her head a little to the left side.

"A shy person who gets nervous while in front of a crowd. I'm still wondering how and why you're even in this company," Phil stood back up, chuckling at the look she gave him.

It was true. She was very self-cautious with herself, and had a slight fear of being put on the spot, but the last couple of months she's grown use to everything more and has mostly gotten over the fear.

"I've grown out of the fear some-what. And thanks for the compliment, I guess," Haylie said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Did you have fun with Mr. Lopez?" Phil asked with a smirk, stretching his arms back behind him.

"What?" Haylie asked in confusion.

"I'm not as dumb as most of these people around here. I see things perfectly," answered Phil, watching her closely.

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Haylie shrugged her shoulders with a slight chuckle, her eye's looking everywhere else, but at him.

"I seen Colby pull you into that room not long ago, and I was about to come see what you two were up to, but with what I heard thru the door," Phil said while holding his hands up in the air and chuckling.

"And what exactly did you hear, Mr. Brooks?"

"You should know what I could've heard coming from that room," Phil sent her a wink which made her roll her eyes. "I have a question that's been bugging me though."

"Go on."

"How come you two don't want people to know you're dating? I mean, a lot of people back here are wanting it to happen anyway, so why keep it a secret?" Phil asked, crossing his arms over his chest and squinting his eyes at her.

"Because we aren't dating," Haylie answered, staring into his eyes to let him know she wasn't lying.

"So you're just fooling around?" Phil raised his eyebrows.

Chuckling at how confused he looked and sounded right now, Haylie shook her head and leaned back with her palms on the table behind her while saying, "You saw Colby pull me in a room. That's all you saw, Phil," with a smile.

Squinting his eyes at her again, Phil knew she was hiding something that had to do with her and Colby, and he wasn't sure why she keeping it a secret from him. Sure, they wasn't that close of friends and hardly talked one on one much, but he was still curious as to what it was she was keeping hidden from him. And with part of what he saw, and heard thru the door, he had a feeling he already knew.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? We might not be that close or talk much, but you can trust me to keep a secret," Phil explained, a serious expression on his face.

"I know," Haylie nodded, sending him a small smile.

"And you're still not going to tell me," Phil said, nodding his head and sighed. "You love him. He loves you. What's stopping you two from being in a real relationship?"

"We love each other, but not in that way. We have a rule that they'll be no feelings involved, and we actually like not having strings attached," Haylie admitted, already knowing he knew and there wasn't a sense in lying anymore.

"No feelings involved now, but you just wait a little longer and they'll be involved in no time. Then what's going to happen?" Phil asked, walking closer and leaning back against the wall in front of her.

"Like I said. There won't be any feelings getting involved between us."

"That's what they always say," Phil stated with a chuckle.

"Who?"

"I don't know. People who'd rather fool around and not worry about a relationship. Feelings always appear whether you want them to or not," Phil said, shrugging his shoulders.

Biting gently on her lip as she listened to his words, Haylie knew what he was talking about, but didn't want to believe them because it wouldn't happen with her and Colby. They don't see one another as anything more or less than a best friend, and knew they could walk away from the deal they made at any time if they wanted.

"Just be careful, Haylie," Phil patted her knee with a small smile before he began walking down the hall towards the gorilla with a slight wave back at her.

With a frown on her face, Haylie turned to where her back was leaning against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. Still biting her lower lip, thoughts began to float around in her head at Phil's words and she wasn't sure what to really think. There was a possibility that feelings could suddenly show up, but she was definitely not letting that happen.

Sitting there lost in her thoughts, she was suddenly brought back to reality when she heard a door down the hall slam shut and echo off the walls loudly. Not knowing how long she sat there, she hopped off the table and made her way back to the locker room with a sigh.

"We figured we'd go ahead and head to the next city. We'll have time to get some rest and also the rest of the day off to do whatever since we aren't scheduled for anything," Colby explained just as Haylie stepped into the room to see them packing their bags.

"Sounds fine with me," Haylie sat on the couch with another sigh, crossing her legs together at her ankles and watching the guys.

"What's wrong with you?" Joe asked, pulling on his jacket.

Shrugging her shoulders lazily, she waited until they was ready before getting up with the help of Colby and made their way out of the building. Sliding into the back beside Jon, she instantly put her pillow against the window and stretched out where her feet layed on Jon's lap, getting comfortable for the long trip. All she remembered was Colby and Joe talking about some fans out in the crowd and Jon rubbing her legs softly before sleep took over her body in no time.


	8. Chapter Eight

**_I do not, I repeat _****_DO NOT_****_, own anything or anyone involving in the WWE (_****_World Wrestling Entertainment_****_). This is all _****_FICTION,_****_ sadly. The only people I own is my own characters that are made-up. This story has _****_Sexual Content and Strong Language_****_! You've been warned._**

* * *

Feeling a light warm breeze glide across the back of her neck, Haylie groaned a little and stuck her left hand out to grab the covers, but came up empty handed. Popping her eyes open, she rolled over on her back to see Jon sitting on her bed with a smile. His hair was messy as if he just woke up, and he just wore dark blue-jeans and white socks. No shirt which made it hard for her to keep her eyes off his body.

"What are you doing?" Haylie asked, frowning afterwards at how dry her throat was.

"I'm lonely, and we need to talk," Jon replied, relaxing on the bed beside her with his elbow propped up and his head resting on his hand that was curled in a fist.

"Where's Colby and Joe?" asked Haylie while standing up and walking to the kitchen sink, filling a cup up with water and drinking it, soothing her throat instantly.

"They both went to the gym a few minutes ago," Jon answered, watching her every move.

"And why aren't you with them, or still asleep even?" Haylie crawled back into bed, pulling the covers from the bottom of the bed over her.

"Because I had an interesting dream, and it sucked when I woke up to realize it wasn't real," Jon frowned at her then stated, "And Colby told me that we needed to talk."

Frowning at him, she leaned up where she was propped up on her elbow just like him and ran her fingers thru his messy hair. He closed his eyes at feeling her touch, and smiled a little at remembering the heated moment they had.

"You and Colby aren't dating?" Jon suddenly asked, opening his eyes to look at her.

"No. All we do is pleasure one another. At first it was to help him forget about the pain he felt, but then we both admitted that we loved the feeling of fooling around with having no strings attached so," Haylie explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"So, friends with benefits, huh?"

"Correct. No feelings involved. No strings attached. The deal is off if one of us finds a boyfriend or girlfriend, though," Haylie watched his face expression to see if he looked disgusted with her, but saw none.

"Fuck. When did this start happening?" Jon asked, staring into her hazel eyes with his blue ones.

"Almost three months ago when his girlfriend broke up with him. He came to me asking me to help him forget about her, and take the pain away," Haylie answered.

"And that's what you was trying to do the other night. Help me forget about her," Jon scratched the back of his head while letting it all sink in.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to look like the slut I probably am," Haylie frowned.

"Don't fucking say that about yourself, Haylie. You're nothing even close to a slut," Jon said in a rough tone, shaking his head at her words. "And to be honest, you did help me forget that night. I had an interesting dream about you," Jon admitted while sending her a wink.

"Oh, a dream? Care to share?" Haylie asked with a smirk.

"I was thinking that maybe," Jon started while ignoring her question, "we could finish what we started?"

"Hm. If that's what you want?" Haylie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Most definitely," Jon answered with a smile.

"No feelings involved," Haylie stated.

"No strings attached."

After nodding her head at that, Jon leaned over and kissed her soft lips with a smile, placing a hand on the side of her neck. Her returning the kiss with more force, he groaned and opened his mouth to glide his tongue over her lower lip until she parted them, their tongues wrestling for space.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down closer to her while getting lost in the kiss. Feeling him slide his left hand down her side and grip the hem of her AC/DC nightshirt, she broke the kiss and sat up with a smile before gripping the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her, tossing it to the floor. Laying back down in just her underwear, she was kind of feeling self cautious when his blue eyes roamed over her body slowly, but the feeling disappeared when he met her gaze with a smile.

Leaning over and capturing her lips again, he suddenly trailed his kisses to her neck where he began nibbling and kissing with his left hand resting upon the side of her hip. Brushing over a sensitive spot on her neck, she took in a sharp breath as a moan of pleasure escaped past her wet lips causing him to smirk against her warm skin.

"Guessing I found the right spot?" Jon asked with his lips brushing her skin, adjusting his body over hers more.

Without having to answer with words, she gripped his shoulders tightly when he started sucking on the same spot making her moan in pleasure once again. After awhile he started to move down to her chest where his hands started massaging her breasts, making her nipples hard between his fingers. Sliding down between her legs, his tongue traveled to her nipples where he started to suck at them, making both of them more horny than ever. Letting his name roll off her tongue, the blankets were tightly gripped in her hands as she moaned again.

His tongue traveled from her breasts to the top of her underwear, looking up at her with a smirk that almost drove her over the edge. Making sure she still wanted to go on, he slid his fingers underneath the side of her underwear and slid them down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder. And leaning down between her thighs and flicking his tongue over her clit, she bit her lower lip roughly to muffle her moans and threw her head on the bed with her eyes closed tightly at the feeling of his tongue licking then nibbling at her.

Pulling away and teasing her clit a little, he then inserted two of his fingers into her vagina while holding her lusty gaze when she finally opened her eyes. As she moved her hips along with the motion of his fingers, he leaned up towards her and kissed her roughly and eagerly, both of them moaning in the kiss. Finally releasing the blankets she was still gripping, her fingers went thru his hair and tugged on it as his fingers picked up the rhythm. And after finally letting go of her orgasm and he removed his fingers with a grin, she took control and sat up with her own smirk written on her face, pushing him onto his back.

Straddling him, she ran her nails down his bare chest then leaned down to press her lips against his. Teasing him a bit, she trailed her lips from his to his ear where she breathed hot air into it and gently nibbled on his earlobe, feeling him tense from underneath her. When she got a few groans of pleasure out of him, she moved the kisses down his chest to his stomach, licking around his belly button.

"You sure as hell know how to use that tongue," Jon groaned out, his body tensing up as her tongue circled his belly button slowly.

Hearing her name roll off his tongue with a moan, she smirked up at him when she got to the top of his jeans and slowly unbuckled the belt before working on the button and zipper. As he lifted his hips up easily, she tucked his jeans down his legs and threw them on the floor, his boxers following shortly afterwards.

Deciding to tease him even more, she trailed her nails up his thighs slowly then leaned over and went for his exposed indent instead with a smirk. Traveling her tongue over one ever so slowly, his fingers grabbed a hold of her hair and tucked as he grunted from the torture. Feeling him get harder the more she teased him, she moved down and took his large member in her hand. She slowly started to suck, pleasuring him more by moving her hand up and down on the bottom.

"Fucking shit," slid from his mouth roughly, high with the pleasure she was giving him.

He was almost at his climax when he pulled her away and flipped her over onto the bed, about ready to slide into her until she stopped him quickly, muttering one word. Condom. And after finding his jeans and pulling his wallet from the back pocket where he found a condom, he ripped it open and slid it onto his hard shaft quickly before leaning over her with a questioning look, lust in his eyes.

"Ready?"

And with a nod and a smile, Jon slid into her soaking wet vagina slowly to let her get use to his size, her walls tightening around him as he pushed further inside her then back out causing them both to moan with pleasure.

"Y-You feel so," Jon started as he gripped her hips and pulled her up a little more, sliding further inside her with a grunt. "So fucking great."

As both of them knew they couldn't last any longer, Jon leaned down and kissed her roughly as he thrusted harder and faster inside her, loud moans and groans of pleasure filling the hotel room. And after finally letting their climax take over, he pulled himself out of her while breathing heavily and slid the soaked and filled condom into the trashcan by the bed before grabbing his boxers and sliding them on, falling back on the bed with a satisfied expression.

"God. I always wondered how Colby looked so fucking satisfied while being single. Now I know," Jon broke the silence after finally catching his breathe, sending her a smile.

With a chuckle and a shake of her head, Haylie leaned over the edge of the bed and snatched her shirt from the floor, pulling it on before settling back on the bed beside Jon with a smile. And then she realized Jon was staring at her with a lopsided grin, his eyes still cloudy with lust.

"Did I help you forget about what's-her-name?" asked Haylie, holding his gaze.

"You definitely did. It was incredible. Thank you, princess," Jon winked at her.

"Anytime," Haylie simply said as she winked back.

Suddenly his grin fell off his face as it was replaced with a shocked expression for a moment, but soon recovered to ask, "R-Really?"

"Only if you want," Haylie shrugged her shoulders.

He nodded eagerly then froze once again to ask, "So we have benefits just like you have with Colby, right?"

"If that's what you'd want. I mean, unless you find another woman then we'll call it off," explained Haylie, hearing a ringing noise from the other room.

"Only if Colby doesn't mind," Jon stated, leaning over and kissing her lips before getting up to make his way to the other room where his cell phone was ringing loudly.

Letting a satisfied sigh out then biting her lower lip roughly, Haylie layed there as her body still felt on fire with the pleasure she just had moments ago, and moaned to herself while closing her eyes. This was how she felt the first time her and Colby slept together, and each time it gets more enjoyable and exciting. She never thought two different men could make her feel the same pleasure, but she sure wouldn't change anything.

Coming back to reality as Jon walked back into the room and sat on the bed with his cell phone held in his right hand, Haylie smiled to herself as she stared at him and took in every detail of him. And she knew he felt her gaze because he looked back at her with an undreadable expression.

"Do you reget it?" asked Jon in a serious tone.

"Of course not. But since you asked, you must regret it," Haylie countered with her eyebrows raised.

"Nope. It was amazing," said Jon with a lopsided smile. "Colby just sent me a text to let us know they're gonna get us some breakfast then they'd be back," Jon explained.

"I'm going to take a quick shower then. Be out soon."

Leaning over to steal a quick kiss from Jon, she went to her suitcase in search of some clothes to wear for the day and tried her best to ignore the lusty stare Jon was giving her with her in just a mid-thigh shirt on. Grabbing her clothes and her bathroom bag, she headed to the bathroom where she locked the door behind her and sat everything on the counter before she turned the shower on and adjusted the temperture. With a smile, she pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the floor then stepped under the warm water.

All that ran thru her mind was how much of a slut she felt right now, even though she loved the feeling Colby and Jon both gave her. The thought of her having sex with two different men with no strings attached nor anyone else knowing made her feel dirty, but she done her best to push the thoughts aside and shook herself out of the negative thoughts.

Turning the water off and wrapping a towel around her body, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed another towel before she started drying off her hair the best she could. When her hair wasn't dripping wet anymore, she dried off her body then pulled on her matching red undergarments and put on some deodorant. Pulling on a pair of light blue-jeans that were ripped at the knees and sliding on a plain red shirt, she applied black eyeliner around her eyelids and then began to put on some red lipgloss when she heard the hotel door open.

"Haylie. We brought some breakfast," said Colby who walked further into the room with Joe right behind him.

"I can already smell it," replied Haylie as she opened the bathroom door and stepped out with a smirk, drying her hair a little more with the towel.

"Pancakes, my dear?" asked Colby from beside the table where he was pulling out breakfast from the IHop bags.

"Of course. I haven't had pancakes in forever," Haylie put the towel on the bathroom sink before joining the two guys at the table, her stomach growling when she smelt the pancakes. "I am starved."

"I'd never let my woman starve."

Just as he finished the sentence, Haylie caught Colby's gaze before looking over at Joe who was smirking as he handed her a small box of her pancakes, watching the two of them. Biting her lower lip, she took the box and looked away from his gaze while sitting down.

"No need for it to get awkward in here. I've known about you two, but it wasn't my business to ask about it so I just let you two be happy doing what you do," Joe admitted as he sat down with a shrug.

"What exactly do you know?" Colby looked at Joe curiously, not sure if he really knew or not.

"That you two have been sleeping together," Joe replied in a tone as if it wasn't a big deal, which it really wasn't to him.

"How long have you known?" Haylie asked.

"A couple of weeks now. I don't know why you two are keeping it a secret, but if that's what you want then your secret it safe with me," Joe assured them, sending them both a genuine smile that calmed them down a little. "Where is Jon?" asked Joe, wanting to change the subject.

"I think he took a shower, too," answered Haylie along with a shrug of her shoulders, opening up her food.

"Now Jon is so fresh, so clean," Jon stated while walking into the room with a smile, his hair damp from the shower.

"He looks happy for once. What did you do to him while we was gone, Tiny?"

"Just another heart to heart, and made him see the better side of things, I guess," Haylie shrugged.

"And it's amazing might I add," said Jon, taking a seat beside Haylie and winking at her.

And Haylie didn't miss the smirk Joe gave them as he shook his head and started to eat his pancakes. Raising an eyebrow his way and catching his eye, she suddenly knew that he knew about her and Jon, and wondered what he thought of their situation. But pushed her thoughts aside when he sent her a smile that calmed her down, and she knew he was reassuring her that the secret will be kept between them.

Colby shared a look with Jon then snickered as he sat on the other side of Haylie and shook his head. Before he left with Joe, he had a talk with Jon about how he needed to talk with Haylie in private about things, and he'd text him afterwards to let him know they were headed back. With the refreshed and happy expression on Jon's face, he knew more than talking went on while he was gone, and he was glad to have his friend back to his old self.

Taking the last bite of her pancakes and standing up from the table, Haylie tossed her trash away before washing her hands then taking a seat back at the table with a sigh. Leaning back in the chair, she started to pick at the chipped black polish on her nails while listening to the three men talk about something that didn't really catch her interest, and then the talking stopped when her phone went off with a ringtone that made three sets of eyes look at her.

"I get off on you, getting off on me. Give you what you want, but nothing is for free," was the ringtone that filled the hotel room, and the tone she set for Celeste whenever she got a text message from her. They both loved the band Halestorm, and that song was probably their favorite by far.

"What?" asked Haylie innocently as she stood up from the table and walked over to the nightstand by the bed where her phone was, ignoring the looks the men was giving her. "It's my girlfriend."

"You set that ringtone for Celeste?" asked Colby with a smirk while he stood up and threw his own trash away.

"Is that a problem?" Haylie raised her eyebrows at him before turning her attention to the text.

"No. It's just interesting," Colby snickered which made her look back at him.

Not going to bother with what he said, Haylie sent a quick reply back to Celeste then walked to her suitcase where she began searching for a bathing suit. She had at least two bathing suits, but wasn't sure which suitcase she packed them in.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked from his spot at the sink where he was washing his hands.

"Bathing suit. The girls and I are going down to the pool."

And she grinned as she pulled one of her bathing suits out and made her way to the bathroom, sticking her tongue out at Colby who was just about to enter the bathroom. Undressing from her current clothes, she slid on a camo bathing suit top along with matching bottoms that looked like a skirt with slight ruffles. Pulling on a mid-thigh Rolling Stones shirt and pulling her hair up in a high pony-tail, she walked out of the bathroom to see Colby leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Aw. Not going to model the bathing suit?" asked Colby, giving her a pout.

"It's just a simple camo bathing suit. Nothing to model really," Haylie shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands upon her hips.

"A camo? I've never seen that one before," Jon spoke up from his spot at the table, his cell phone held in his hands, but his attention was fully on her right now.

"See? Jon hasn't seen it, yet. Model it for him," Colby winked at her before sliding into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Where's Joe?" asked Haylie, realizing he wasn't in the room anymore.

"Shower," was all Jon said as he slid his phone in his case that was clasped onto his belt and leaned back in the chair, staring at her. "Now lets see this swimsuit you have on underneath that shirt," Jon smirked.

Biting on her lower lip, Haylie gripped the hem of her shirt and inched it upwards while walking towards him slowly. Pulling the shirt up slightly, her hands ran across her stomach before gripping her shirt again and pulling it over her head, wrapping it around his neck with a smirk.

"Mm. Nice," Jon said while grasping her hips and pulling her down on his lap where she straddled him.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she leaned towards him and their lips met in a gentle and slow kiss. His hands trailed down to the back of her thighs and pulled her closer, moaning in the kiss when she grinded against him. And just as his left hand trailed up her side, they was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"I better head downstairs before they come up hunting for me," Haylie chuckled while standing up and grabbing her shirt that still hung around his neck.

The bathroom door opened and Colby stepped into the room while sliding his belt from the loops of his jeans and tossed it on his bed. When he saw Haylie pulling her shirt back on, he grinned and winked at her when she looked his way. His eyes followed her as she grabbed a towel from the bathroom then slid her blue wedge flip-flops on, fixing her sunglasses on the top of her head.

Leaving a kiss on his lips and winking at him, she made sure she had her phone and keycard before leaving the room with a wave to the guys. After riding the elevator down and walking out back where the pool was, she spotted Celeste and April who was sitting on the edge of the pool with their feet dipped in the water.

"Guess who has a date with Mr. Tyler Kluttz," Celeste spoke as Haylie sat her stuff down before taking a seat on her left side.

"Uhm. You?" Haylie joked.

"Ew. No," Celeste smacked her lightly across the arm then continued, "April does tonight."

"And when did this happen?" asked Haylie, looking over at April with a grin.

"This morning. He called me and asked me right when I picked up the phone," April answered with a grin on her face.

"Aw. I'm so happy for you, April. It's about time he finally grew a pair and asked you," Haylie stated.

"I know, right? When is the wedding?" Celeste asked, looking at her with a serious look.

"Now that's too fast. All it is, is a date. We're not an official couple, yet," April let a few chuckles out as she rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Yet, but we'll see by the end of the night," Haylie winked at April who looked down with a blush then slid into the water.

"So, you and Colby finally?" Celeste asked with a smirk.

The small question made her suck in a breath of air and hold it as she went over everything in her head. Would Phil actually go around and tell people after he already told her he would keep it a secret? It didn't seem like him.

"What do you mean?"

"Girl, you need to get with that man already. Like, seriously," Celeste stated, sighing loudly then saying, "If you don't then somebody else might get their claws in him," Celeste held her hands up and curled her fingers slightly like claws.

Just as Haylie opened her mouth to reply back, hands curled underneath her upper arms and pulled her up before she was thrown into the cold water. Coming up from the water and wiping her eyes the best she could, she noticed Jon standing there with his hands resting upon his hips and a grin as Colby pulled Celeste up from her spot, tossing her into the pool beside her.

"I'm sorry, Haylie. Too good to pass up," Jon admitted, shrugging his shoulders and letting a chuckle out.

The two women shared a look before swimming towards the steps and getting out of the pool, marching their way towards the two men who was still chuckling together. Jon grapped a hold of Haylie's wrists' when she went to push him and turned her around in a struggle to throw her back in, but she got free from his grasp. Turning them around, she shoved him back, but went in with him when he grabbed ahold of her waist quickly.

Coming back up from the water, she glared playfully at him and splashed him with water as he laughed. Turning her attention to the familiar laughter and screams, she saw Celeste fighting Colby off, but was failing terribly. He bent down long enough to wrap his right arm around her knees and stand up with her over his shoulder then jumped in the pool with her.

And as she watched Colby grab Celeste around the waist to pull her back in, Haylie felt something strange. She brushed it off as nothing and dunked Jon in the water with a grin. But as hard as she tried to ignore the feeling, it kept coming back everytime she saw Colby and Celeste together, and didn't know why she felt the way she did. The two of them were just friends, nothing more and nothing less. There was no feelings towards the other so why did she feel weird all of the sudden? Maybe the words Phil said was just making her feel that way, and it really was nothing at all. It had to be nothing.


	9. Chapter Nine

**I do not, I repeat ****_DO NOT_****, own anything or anyone involving in the WWE (****_World Wrestling Entertainment_****). This is all ****_FICTION_****, sadly. The only people I own is my own characters that are made-up. This story has ****_Sexual Content and Strong Language_****! You've been warned.**

* * *

Hopping up on the turnbuckle and giving the crowd a sly smirk, Haylie stood up then jumped backwards only to land roughly on her stomach against the ring mat. She was completely thrown off guard because in the script she was suppose to land the moonsault and get the win. Nothing in the script said that Eve was suppose to move.

Turning over on her side and holding her stomach as she let out a groan, she listened to the crowds mixed boo's and cheer's before she finally stood up. Looking at Eve with a questioning expression then marched her way towards her, but the kick sent to her stomach made her stop in her tracks and hunch over in pain with how much force was really in that kick. And with a swinging neck breaker and the cover, Eve was the winner unlike the script was suppose to go.

"And your winner by pinfall, Eve!"

Laying on her back with her arms clutched over her stomach, Haylie looked over at Eve who was on the turnbuckle with her Diva's belt held in the air as her theme music played thru the arena along with the fans mixed reactions. 'What the hell just happened?' Haylie kept asking over and over in her head.

At the sound of Eve's music being replaced by Kaitlyn's suddenly, Haylie rolled over onto her stomach and winced, but ignored the pain as she looked up at Kaitlyn who stood at the top of the ramp, a microphone in hand. 'What the hell is she doing out here?' she asked herself while half listening to Kaitlyn calling Eve out next week for the Diva's Championship belt, which Eve accepted reluctantly.

Walking backstage in anger, she marched towards Vince's office to ask what that was all about, but was stopped by Jenna who was walking her way with her hands upon her hips and a grin written across her face.

"Something tells me you was apart of all this," said Haylie, crossing her arms over her chest and squinting her eyes at Jenna.

"Vince wanted me to let you know about the script changing so the feud between Celeste and Eve could heat up. It must've slipped my mind. Silly me," said Jenna in a mocking way, shrugging her shoulders with a chuckle.

"You did that on purpose. Don't act all innocent and shit," Haylie growled out, uncrossing her arms to let them fall at her sides, balling her fists up in anger.

"What if I did? You gonna go cry and complain about it to your little boyfriend Colby?" Jenna smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Colby has nothing to do with this so keep his name out of your mouth before I make you," Haylie threatened with venom.

"Do it. I dare you."

And just as she went to grab ahold of Jenna, somebody suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and picked her up with ease, turning around and started walking down the hall with her kicking to be let go of.

"You need to bring it down a notch, Tiny."

At the sound of Joe's voice, she stopped with her struggle and frowned, trying to push her anger aside for now. Feeling her feet touch the ground and his arm wrap around her shoulders to then be pulled close to his body, they made their way to the locker room in silence. And as they stepped into the room, her anger came back.

"That stupid bitch," growled Haylie as she shoved a steel chair underneath the small table.

"What the hell was that? I thought you was scheduled to win that match?" asked Colby in complete confusion that was visible on his face.

"The script got changed. Vince told Jenna to let me know, but she supposedly forgot to tell me," Haylie crossed her arms and paced back and forth while glaring down at the ground.

"What did you do to make her go after you now?" asked Jon, watching her pace.

"I guess it's where I confronted her at the last arena," Haylie shrugged.

"I thought I told you to stay out of it, Haylie?" Colby knitted his eyebrows together, watching her closely.

"I just wanted to know why she was acting like such a bitch to my best friend."

The loud knocking on the door got all their attention, and the door swung open quickly to reveal Phil and his beautiful girlfriend, Anna, who has hardly been seen that much in the past recent weeks.

Twenty-eight year-old Anna Artusa was known to the WWE Universe as Anna, the wingless butterfly. She has long dark brown hair that stopped at her bum, beautiful hazel eyes and had an amazing slim and muscled body from staying in shape. She was an event manager for the WWE, and a training diva.

Haylie met her thru Phil after they all got together one night, and became the best of friends. Anna and Phil have been together for two whole years, and were very much in love with one another from the start. They were possibly Haylie's favorite couple.

"Anna? Where the hell have you been? I've missed you like crazy," Haylie said in excitement while wrapping her arms around Anna and pulled her into a tight hug which was returned without hesitation.

"Oh, you know. Around. Here and there," Anna chuckled out as she pulled away from Haylie then placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Missed you tons, too, love."

"You're not gonna say Hi to me and tell me how much you've missed me, too?" asked Phil then stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

"How can I miss you when you won't go away first?" Haylie asked, placing her hands upon her hips.

"It's okay, babe. Who wouldn't miss you?" Anna grasped the back of his neck and pulled him down towards her, their lips meeting in a kiss.

Haylie grinned at the two lovebirds before pulling Anna away from her boyfriend while saying, "We need to catch up. See you boys later."

Leaving the room and walking down the halls until the entered the catering room, they took a seat at the table in the corner. It's been awhile since they've spoken or got to talk privately so they were both happy they finally got the chance to do so.

"I see you and Phil are still going strong and I can tell the love is definitely still there between the two of you," Haylie stated with a smile.

"I don't know what I'd do without that man. I surely wouldn't be as happy as he made me last night," Anna said with a wink.

"Ew. Keep the sex life with Phil in the bedroom, Ann," Haylie joked.

"Not sex, Hays. He wants to spend forever with me," Anna stated, lifting her hand and showing her friend the new ring that was placed on her ring finger.

"Are you serious?" Haylie's eyes widened, staring at the ring then back at Anna.

"What happened?" Celeste asked as she walked into catering, making her way towards the other two.

Not saying a word, Haylie lifted Anna's hand so that Celeste could see the gorgeous ring that fit perfectly on her finger and grinned.  
"It's about time he asked you," Celeste said in excitement while bending down and wrapping her arms around Anna in a hug.

The three of them sat in catering and chatted about this and that while occasionally greeting some superstars and divas that walked past every now and again. They planned that when they had a few days off that they'd get the group and go out somewhere to enjoy the days off work. Still not sure what they'd do yet, but they had it planned and determined to do so.

Not realizing how long they'd sat there together, Anna decided to go see what Phil was doing since it was about his time to head to the ring, and the other two continued to sit there for a little bit longer.

"I'm so happy for Anna and Phil. They belong with each other," Haylie smiled as she looked in the direction Anna disappeared in.

"You can see they bring out the best in the other. They're so happily in love," Celeste crossed her arms on top of the table and sighed.

"You can totally feel the love between them when you're in the same room with them."

Sitting there just a little longer, they finally made their way back to the locker room to find the guys to notice they weren't even in the room anymore. Not going to worry about what they were into, they both relaxed on the couch and brought up the match Haylie had earlier with Eve.

"Something tells me that you knew absolutely nothing about the ending of your match earlier," Celeste stated with a frown.

"Not at all. All thanks to Miss Jenna," Haylie said, shaking her head.

"What about Jenna? What did she do?"

"She was the one who was suppose to tell me about the match change up, but she said it slipped her mind," Haylie leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you being serious right now? She's gonna get what's coming her way," Celeste said in a dangerous tone.

Something about the WWE that not many people really knew about. Some of the fights and arguments are sometimes real, and personal. It can get dangerous and out of hand at times, but that's part of the job. You either deal with it one way or another, or leave the business. Haylie has never been put in that situation, and she wasn't sure how she'd handle it, but one thing was for sure. Jenna wants to still mess with her friends, she'll get what's coming her way in the end.

After Haylie took a quick shower and got dressed in a plain blue t-shirt and blue-jeans, her and Celeste played angry birds on their phones as they waited on the guys. It seemed like forever until the door opened and the three of them walked in, dressed in all black and sweaty.

"Party time," was all Jon said as he grabbed some clothes and headed towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Party?" Haylie and Celeste both asked at the same time, looking from Joe to Colby who were both grabbing some clothes out of their bags.

"To celebrate Phil and Anna's engagement. You're coming whether you want to or not, Haylie," explained Colby, pulling off his shirt which left both the women speechless at him being shirtless.

"Did it get hot in here or is it just you?" Celeste joked, sending a wink to Haylie who giggled then winked back.

"I think it's hot in here because of two special women," Colby joked back while sending a wink their way.

The women looked at one another then laughed, not really sure what was so funny, but it was for some reason to them. When Jon finally stepped out of the bathroom in a plain black shirt, dark blue-jeans, and boots, they stopped the laughter to look him over before laughing once again.

"Whats up with those two?" asked Jon, running his right hand thru his wet hair and watched the two of them as if they had two-heads.

"It's Haylie and Celeste. Do you really have to ask?" asked Joe with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

"You're right," Jon nodded his head in agreement then started packing his bag.

Finally controlling their laughter and calmed down a bit, Haylie watched Jon with a smirk as she watched his every move. With his hair still wet from his shower and him in his normal clothes, she blushed at the thoughts that were going thru her head. It was weird because she never thought of or looked at Jon in the way she's doing now, and she wasn't sure if she should feel the way she was feeling or not since they weren't dating, and didn't see one another in that way, really. Maybe it was just the benefits they now had.

As if he felt her staring at him, Jon looked her way and winked with a smirk which made her blush and look away from him. It was definitely the benefits they had. It had to be because she's never acted this way around Jon before all this started happening between them.

When all three guys finally got dressed, they took one car as Haylie and Celeste met up with April to take their car. After a few times of getting lost, they finally found the place they was looking for and parked the cars down the road just a bit. Walking to the small club that they've never been to before, Tyler was standing outside with Phil and Anna as they waited on the others to show up.

"Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time. And we gonna make you lose your mind."

They heard LMFAO playing in the club, and at knowing the lyrics to the song, Colby and Phil both started singing along while bobbing their head to the music. Stephen, Stu, Alicia, Mike, Maryse, and others started showing up so they finally entered the club. While most of the guys went to get something to drink, Haylie stayed with Celeste, Phil and Anna as they sat down at an empty table in the corner, sipping on soda that was brought to them by some of the others.

"Lets go dance, ladies," April said when she came back to the table, a grin on her face.

"I will in a bit," Haylie promised, sending her a smile as she pulled Celeste from her seat.

"You better," Celeste pointed a finger at her then winked and was pulled onto the crowded floor with April.

"They'll make you dance when they get back. Even if they have to drag your ass on the dance floor, you'll dance one way or another," Phil explained to Haylie, placing his hand on Anna's thigh and rubbing it a little with a smile.

"I told them that I will. I'm just resting up a bit right now," Haylie stuck her tongue out at Phil before asking, "so have you two set a date, yet?" with a smile.

"Not yet. We're just going to enjoy being engaged for awhile until we start talking about setting a date," Anna replied, circling her arms around his arm and smiling up at him.

"I am invited, right?" Haylie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Anna answered at the same time as Phil replied with, "Of course you're not."

Glaring playfully over at him, Haylie leaned over and flicked him in the forehead then smirked to herself when she settled back down in her chair with a satisfied look. Ignoring the pout he was giving, she looked around the room to notice Celeste and Colby posing for a photo together and chuckled when Colby made a face.

"Those two seem to be getting closer the past few days. Doesn't that bother you at all?" Phil asked, following her gaze.

"And why would it bother me?" Haylie asked, watching as Colby put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body as another photo was being taken.

"You know why. We've had this talk," stated Phil, giving her a look.

"And you know what I said about it."

"Is he talking about you and Colby? You two don't see what everyone else sees. The feelings you two have for one another is definitely there, and you're either ignoring it because you're afraid of the feelings or you haven't opened up your eyes to see whats really there," Anna explained, looking at Colby for a moment before turning her attention to Haylie with a smile.

Shaking her head and staying quiet because she didn't know what else to say, and knew neither of them would hear her out since they were so much alike, Haylie watched Colby as he drank a beer and looked around the room slowly like he was looking for something. Or someone.

"I've got to pee. Be right back," Haylie blurted out while standing up from the table.

"Wow. Thank you for sharing that info," Phil chuckled out, taking a sip from his pepsi.

Letting a chuckle out, Haylie ignored his comment and searched for the bathroom. After asking where it was and finding it, she slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it just in case. It was a lie. She didn't need to pee, but she had to get away for just a few mintues. The music was too loud, and her body was aching so much that all she wanted to do was lay down and get some rest, but she didn't want to be a party-pooper.

After washing her face and actually taking her make-up off completely, she stared into the mirror and sighed loudly as she thought about what Phil and Anna both said. Was she starting to have feelings for Colby? Could she possibly have feelings for Jon, too? It is not possible. You can't have the same feelings for two people, right? There's no feelings for either of them. All that's making her think of everything was Phil and his words that's screwing with her mind, and making her overthink things that she shouldn't be doing. It was just Phil and his words.

Clearing her mind and pushing away everything that's been going thru her head, she unlocked the door and opened it, everything hitting her all at once. The smoke from the cigarettes were suddenly way too strong for her, the beer was just as strong, and the music made her head start to throb. But just as she slipped from the bathroom, she felt arms circle around her waist and pull her back against the person's chest. Colby.

"I've been searching everywhere for you. Thought the worst," Colby whispered into her left ear, his hot breath making her bit her lip.

"What did you think?" asked Haylie as she turned around in his arms and circled her hands around his neck, clasping them together.

"Thought one of this jerks around here got ahold of you. Was about to hunt them down and beat the hell out of them," Colby replied, bringing one hand up to carress her cheek and gazed into her hazel eyes.

"I was just in the bathroom. I look like hell, don't I?" Haylie chuckled out, staring into his brown eyes and smiled.

"Never. You look gorgeous as always."

Brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and resting his hand on the side of her neck, Colby closed the distance between them as he bent down and captured her soft lips with his own. The taste of beer from what he drank a few moments ago and the fruity strawberry gum Haylie was chewing on the way to the club mixed together as she opened her mouth and their tongues faught for dominance.

Gripping her waist and turning her around until her back hit the wall, his lips traveled from her mouth, past her jaw and found a spot on her neck that he knew drove her crazy. Kissing, licking and nibbling made her moan. One hand grasped his shoulder while the other was tangled in his hair tightly, biting roughly on her lower lip.

"What the hell is going on over here?"

At the very familiar voice, they froze what they were doing and Colby backed away from Haylie slowly, already knowing they'd been caught and it was no use in saying the famous words: It's not what it looks like. They gazed at one another for a moment before turning their attention to the direction the voice came from.

* * *

Who could it be, hmmm?


End file.
